A téli álom után
by Macskabajusz
Summary: Miután Steve Rogers meggyőzi arról Bucky-t, hogy költözzenek össze, a Tél volt katonája a kapitánnyal karöltve elkezdi lassan, lépésről, lépésre visszaszerezni a saját emlékeit a háború előtti időkből. Csakhogy arra egyikük sem gondolt, hogy sokkal több minden feszül közöttük, 70 kihagyott évnél, amit mindenképpen tisztázniuk kell egymással. Stucky - M besorolás a későbbiek miatt.
1. Chapter 1

A téli álom után

I.rész

– Egy tucat rémálom és a mosdó-

Éppen hányt. Pontosabban megint. Ezen a héten már sorozatban az ötödik alkalommal görnyedt öklendezve a vécékagyló fölé hajnali három és négy óra között. És a legrosszabb a dologban nem is a hányás utáni égő érzés volt a torkában és a szájában, nem az a tény, hogy úgy érezte magát, mint akiknek a gyomrát apró darabkákra zúzták, és még csak nem is az, hogy az esti, menetrendszerű látogatásai után a mosdóban képtelen volt visszaaludni. Egyik sem. A legémelyítőbb az egészben maga az ok volt, az, amitől annyira rosszul lett, hogy úgy érezte képtelen nem öklendezni és a gyomrában tartani a vacsoráját. Bármennyire is próbálkozott, egyszerűen nem tudta megérteni, hogy hogyan lehet egy álom annyira élénk, éles és valósághű, hogy rávegye saját magát, a saját agyát arra, hogy minden egyes alkalommal megkérdőjelezze a valóságot…? Persze, ha belegondolt abba, hogy mostanában mennyi minden nincs rendben az agyával máris egyszerűbbnek tűnt válaszolni a kérdésre…

James, miután úgy érezte, hogy már nem maradt semmi a szervezetében, ami egy óvatlan pillanatban visszazavarhatná a mosdóba, az egyik kezével, egy halovány remegő mozdulattal megtörölte a száját, majd fáradtan lehanyatlott a vécécsésze mellé. Nem tervezett sokáig ott üldögélni, csupán addig, amíg erőt gyűjt ahhoz, hogy felálljon, a csaphoz lépjen, és mint már annyiszor, kimossa a szájából a gyomorsav kellemetlen ízét.

Tudta, hogy már nem folytathatja ezt az egészet sokáig, anélkül, hogy valami következménye ne lenne. Még két teljes hete sincs, hogy kénytelen minden éjjel, felriadva a lidérces álmaiból meglátogatni a vécét, lehetőleg minél gyorsabban, de máris érezte, hogy fogyott. Valamint, nem tudta, hogy meddig fog még kitartani a szerencséje Steve-et illetően. Bármelyik éjszaka ebben a két hétben, bőven előfordulhatott volna, hogy a szállásadója is éppen ugyanakkor ébred fel, mint Ő, és ha meglátja a fürdőszobában égő villanyt, máris kész a baj.

Pedig Bucky ezt az egyet akarta, de mindenáron elkerülni. Bajt okozni Steve-nek. Annak az embernek, aki akkor is hitt neki, és meg akarta menteni, amikor nem csak a világ nemzeteinek összes katonai alakulata, de még Ő maga is a saját személye ellen fordult. Aki makacsul kitartott amellett, hogy Ők ketten barátok, akkor is, amikor Bucky történetesen éppen minden erejével azon volt, hogy megölje a célpontjaként megjelölt férfit. Aki szállást adott neki, bízott benne, és minden elképzelhető módon megpróbál most is segíteni neki.

Nem akarta azt a fajta beletörődő bánatot látni a másik férfi szemében, azokban a mélyről ismerős sötétkék szemekben, amikor Steve rájön, hogy mióta csak Bucky ideköltözött, minden egyes nap rémálmok zaklatják, és hajszolják egészen hányásig. Pedig, ha csak egyszerű, a mindennapi történésekből összegyúrt, rémképekről lett volna szó, olyanokról, amiknek valójában se elejük, se végük, és amint az ember felébred belőlük, Ő maga is belátja, hogy értelmetlen félnie valamitől, ami egyrészt pusztán az agya koholmánya, tehát nem valós, másrészt ennyire logikátlan…

Csakhogy, sajnos Bucky álmai ennél sokkal valóságosabbak voltak. Nem is igazán nevezte volna őket álmoknak. Inkább olyan volt az egész, mintha az agya előrángatott volna elfeledett, sőt, egyes esetekben kitörőlt emlékeket, és azokat játszotta volna végig újra és újra, amíg James, reszketve, levegőért kapkodva, az izzadtságtól a hátához tapadó pólóban fel nem riadt rájuk. És ezekben az emlékekben, kivétel nélkül mindben, a Tél katonája végzett be egy-egy küldetést. Tudta, hogy róla van szó. Már a legelső alkalommal tudta, hogy Ő maga az, aki embereket öl meg hidegvérrel, aki nyakakat teker ki, végtagokon, koponyákon, vagy éppen mellkasokon lő keresztül rezzenéstelen arccal, kések pengéjét meríti ismeretlenek oldalába egészen a markolatig, aki könyörtelenül masírozik előre, nem törődve az áldozat könyörgésével, egészen addig, amíg a célpontnak meg nem szűnik dobogni a szíve. Tudatában volt annak, hogy ez mind Ő, és hogy ezek a gyilkosságok egytől egyig az Ő lelkén száradnak, mert mind megtörténtek a múltjának valamelyik homályos évében. Megannyi ártatlan ember vérétől mocskos lemoshatatlanul a két keze, mindörökre. Megtörténtek, megmásíthatatlanul, letagadhatatlanul bekövetkeztek. És ettől teljesen függetlenül, akármennyire is tudta, hogy az az Ő keze, ami meghúzza a ravaszt, vagy lesújt egy éles kés pengéjével, mégis, olyan volt, mintha az egészet kívülről nézte volna.

Az első lidércnyomások alkalmával könyörgött, rimánkodott hangtalanul és hasztalanul az álmai közben. Megpróbálva túlordítani egyes esetekben a géppuskaropogást, másikban a dulakodás durva zajait, mindannyiszor kérte, követelte, hogy legyen már vége. Hogy hagyják már abba, vessenek véget neki, pontosan úgy, ahogyan valószínűleg mindig a Hydra általi kínzások közepette is tette… De lehetett bármilyen határozott, vagy kétségbeesett, a vérfagyasztó képzet addig nem ért véget, amíg az áldozat meg nem halt. És mint csak valami morbid végszó vagy mementó a célpont halott, élettelen tekintete, a betört koponyával, vagy éppen a frissen elmázolt vérrel az arcán még jó pát percig élesen ott élt az emlékezetében. Mintha rákopírozták volna ezeket a képeket a szemhéja belső felére, hogy soha se menekülhessen a tettei elől.

Undorodott magától. Annak ellenére, hogy tudta, hogy amikor ilyesfajta hajtóvadászatra kényszerítették nem volt magánál, nem volt ura sem a tudatának, sem a testének, mégis magát okolta. Az egyik értelemben gyilkos volt, a másikban nem. Bűnös és ártatlan egyszerre. Tettes és áldozat. Ez a feloldhatatlan ellentét pedig kikészítette. Nem tudta lenyugtatni semmivel sem a háborgó lelkiismeretét, hiba hajtogatta, hogy nem, az nem Ő volt. Ebből a szempontból teljesen felesleges volt, hogy mások is megpróbáltak könnyíteni a terhét azzal, hogy biztosították róla, hogy nem felelős semmiért. Az egyre fokozódó hányinger általában ezen gondolatok valamelyike, vagy az álma záróképének látványa miatt terítette le véglegesen. Valahol tudta, hogy ez nem lehet ennyire egyszerű, mint azt a körülötte lévők állítják… Hogy vezekelnie kell, legalább is kellene, bűnhődnie amiatt, amit elkövetett, de azt sem tudta, hogy hol kellene elkezdenie. Egyáltalán lehet bocsánatot nyerni ennyi bűnért is? Képes-e Ő annyit visszafizetni ebből a rengeteg szörnyűségből, hogy úgy érezze, hogy most már akár békében is élhet?

Bucky lassan megrázta a fejét. Nem tudta a választ a saját kérdéseire sem, még úgy sem, hogy minden egyes nap egyre többet töprengett rajtuk. Talán éppen emiatt, a folyamatosan örvénylő kérdések, meg valamilyen szinten a félelem miatt, hogy egy újabb rémálomba süpped bele, ha visszaalszik, ezek miatt nem tudott már pihenni egyáltalán az éjjeli felriadásait követően. Csupán ült, vagy feküdt az ágyában, körbe tekerve a takarójával és teljes némaságban várta a hajnalt.

Nagy nehezen feltápászkodott és az apró fürdőszoba csapjához lépett. A mosdó, mivel eleve a lakást is egy emberre szabták, ennek megfelelően elég aprócska volt. Egy zuhanyfüggönyös kád, egy csap, felette jó pár polccal és egy tükörrel, valamint egy kisebb fémszerkezetű szekrény zsúfolódott be a fehér csempékkel borított helyiségbe. Az ajtó lapjára felszerelt akasztókon lógó élénk színű törülközők, a zuhanyfüggöny pöttyös mintája és a bolyhos kilépő is mind Steve próbálkozásainak végeredményei voltak, hogy barátságosabbá és otthonosabbá tegye a helyet. Bár a rikító színét nem szerette, mégis jól esett Bucky-nak ezeken a hideg éjszakákon, amikor teljesen egyedül ült a fürdőben, éppen erőt gyűjtve ahhoz, hogy egyáltalán elinduljon valamerre, beletemetnie a lábujjait a kis szőnyeg puha rojtjai közé. Ez volt az egyetlen dolog, ami egy kis melegséget szolgáltatott neki, ott a jéghideg csempéken kuporogva, körülvéve és sakkban tartva a saját gondolatai által.

Először kimosta a száját, ivott egy kis vizet, megpróbálva ezzel, ha nem is eltűntetni, de legalább elnyomni a keserű szájízét, majd pedig az arcát is megmosta, a hideg víztől tisztább gondolatokat remélve. Ahogyan a mosakodás emlékeként a hideg vízcseppek lecsöppentek a borostás álláról, hogy a mosdó fehér porcelánján folytassák az útjukat a tekintete megtalálta a saját tükörképét a csap fölött lógó falitükörben. Fáradt, elgyötört, jégkék, karikás szemek pillantottak vissza rá, addig a rövid pillanatig, amíg el nem kapta a tekintetét.

Mostanában nem szeretett tükörbe nézni. Egyrészt pontosan tudta, hogy milyen rossz bőrben van, nem kellett neki emlékeztető, hogy figyelmeztesse erre a tényre. Másrészt pedig, valószínűleg nem csak a saját, hanem Steve sajnálatára is, a tükörből elsődlegesen nem James Buchanan Barnes nézett vissza rá, hanem a Tél katonája. Ez pedig megrémítette. Mindennél jobban félt attól, hogy elveszti, vagy már esetleg el is vesztette azt a férfit, azt a katonát, aki egykoron volt. Kereste, elkeseredetten kereste a háború korabeli James-t, Bucky-t a saját vonásaiban, de csak nagyon ritkán, szinte véletlenül talált rá, egy-egy arcélre, vagy fintorra, ami talán emlékeztette arra, hogy ki volt Ő oly sok évvel ez előtt. A Hydra előtt. A Tél katonája előtt.

Azt a gépet, azt az érzelemmentes gyilkos eszközzé lealacsonyított emberi lényt, ami a Tél katonájának nevezte magát, viszont minden egyes alkalommal tisztán látta. És kénytelen volt elviselni is. Semmit sem tudott tenni ellene. Makacsul ott volt, mintha helyet követelt volna magának egy olyan világban, amiben már nem is szabadna létezni ilyesmiknek. Egy mítosznak kellene lennie, csupán egy kísértetnek, egy letűnt kor árnyának. De, ennek ellenére Bucky számára túlságosan is valóságos volt a saját szörnyetege. Így a legegyszerűbb megoldásnak a tükrök kerülése tűnt a számára.

A tekintete teljesen véletlenül, amíg fáradtan és céltalanul vándorolt a fürdőszobaszekrény polcain, Steve régimódi borotvapengéjén állapodott meg. _Milyen könnyű is lenne…_ Gondolta bágyadtan, ahogyan a tekintetét továbbra is fogva tartotta a pengén megcsillanó lámpafény. _Gyors, és tiszta munka… Még valamilyen szinten tisztességes is…Csak beülne a kádba és ott csinálná… A vér nagy része így egyszerűen eltűnne a lefolyóban…_ Merengett tovább és szinte már érezni is vélte a nyakán a megfelelő ponton a kés élének hideg érintését. Nem először gondolkodott el az öngyilkosságon azóta, mióta megszökött a Hydra-tól. Abban a két évben, amikor éppen nem menekült, teljesen egyedül volt, és nőtön nőtt körülötte a sötétség, amit az okozott, hogy egyre több mindenre emlékezett abból, aminek az elkövetésére kényszerítették, szinte naponta megfordult a fejében az ötlet. Egy-egy alkalommal pedig igencsak közel járt a megvalósításához is. Tisztán emlékezett még arra, mikor először szorította egy pisztoly csövét a fejéhez, hogy aztán szégyenkezve, remegő kézzel leejtse a fegyvert az ölébe. Minden egyes alkalommal, még akkor is, amikor a legközelebb táncolt a szakadék széléhez egyvalami tartotta csupán vissza. Pontosabban egyvalaki. Steve Rogers. Még mielőtt beköltözött volna hozzá, csakis Steve-nek, annak az ismeretlen férfinak a gondolata tartotta életben. Hogy van valaki odakint, aki Őt keresi, mert meg van győződve róla, hogy ismeri Őt. Valaki, aki folyamatosan Őt kutatja a tekintetével, meg akarja találni, de nem azért, hogy megölje, vagy örökre bezárja valahová, hanem mert segíteni akar neki. Miután pedig lakótársak lettek a bűntudat nem engedte meg, hogy végezzen magával. Még csak a gondolatát sem bírta elviselni annak, hogy miután Ő meghal a saját keze által, Steve még saját magát hibáztassa a történtek miatt. Pontosan tudta, hogy így lenne, már csak abból kiindulva, amennyit idáig látott a férfi viselkedéséből. Akárhányszor csak Steve ránézett, minden pillantásával, minden mosolyával támogatni akarta Őt. Biztosítani arról, hogy most már jó helyen van, biztonságban, és mindent el fog követni azért, hogy jobban legyen. Mindennek tudatában pedig egyszerűen már nem tudott volna tiszta szívvel véget vetni ennek az egésznek. Addig nem, amíg egyetlen egy embert is összetörne a halála. Márpedig Steve-nek, aki tényleg nagyon igyekszik, hogy segítsen neki, biztosan nem lenne könnyű, hosszú-hosszú ideig. Főleg, ha az Ő fürdőjében végezne magával, a másik férfi saját borotvájával. Így nem maradt más, mint tovább menni…

Éppen abban a pillanatban, amikor Bucky a csap felé nyúlt, hogy megnyitva azt ihasson még egy kis vizet, döntött úgy a lakás tulajdonosa, Amerika kapitány, hogy benyit a fürdőszobába. Bucky megmerevedett a mozdulat közben és kissé ijedt tekintetét, alaptalanul félve attól, hogy rajtakapták, hiszen valójában most nem csinált semmi gyanúsat, a szőke férfin felejtette. Steve hasonlóan megtorpant az ajtóban, kissé meglepődve azon, hogy ilyen későn, vagy éppen korán pont itt találja James-t.

Bucky? – kérdezte Steve meglepetten, pár perc elteltével, ahogyan megpróbálva oldani a kettejük közötti hirtelen beállt fagyost légkört, lazított a testtartásán, és lassan, egyenként elkezdte kikapcsolni az egyenruháját rögzítő csatokat. A megszólított még csak most fogta fel, Amerika kaptány jellegzetes uniformisával szemezve, hogy Steve valószínűleg éppen most ért haza a munkájából. Legalább is a koszos, pár helyen megpörkölődött egyenruha, az a pár horzsolás, ami a férfi arcán éktelenkedett, valamint a karján lógó sisakja is ezt bizonyította. – Ugye nem én ébresztettelek fel? – kérdezte máris bűnbánóan mosolyogva.

Nem, dehogy… - motyogta a csap felé bökve. – Csak szomjas voltam – tette még hozzá Bucky nagyon reménykedve abban, hogy semmiféle árulkodó jel sincs se rajta, sem az apró fürdőszobában, ami lebuktathatná Steve előtt.

Minden rendben? – kérdezte a férfi egyenesen Bucky szemeibe nézve kissé talán bizonytalanul, vagy éppen féltőn. – Elég gyűröttnek nézel ki…

Persze…minden okés… - mormolta a megszólított, lassan, több részre tördelve ezt az egyszerű mondatot, azért, mert hazudnia kellett egy olyan embernek, az egyetlen olyan embernek, aki tényleg törődik vele, és ha kell kiteszi a szívét is érte, csak azért, hogy tényleg minden rendben lehessen.

Sok dolog volt, amit James mostanában ki nem állhatott. Vagy másban, vagy éppen magában. És az egyik ezek közül az volt, amikor arra kényszerült, hogy hazudjon Steve-nek az állapotát illetően.

Egyébként meg, nézzenek oda, ki beszél… - mondta és megpróbálkozott egy gunyoros fintorral is, pedig semmi kedve nem volt viccelődni, ami végül is egészen meggyőző lehetett, mert Steve is halványan elmosolyodott, ahogyan végignézett saját minősíthetetlenül koszos egyenruháján.

Így néz ki az, aki késő este hazaesik a munkából – nevetett halkan Amerika kapitány, ahogyan közszemlére téve a felsőjét, megpróbálta azt néhol leporolni több kevesebb sikerrel. Majd inkább megállt, és újabb komoly, átható pillantást vetett a másikra. – De, Buck, ha bármi van, tényleg bármi, nekem nyugodtan elmondhatod. Biztos, hogy nincs semmi, ami, öhm…, semmi gond? – kérdezte Steve kutatva a megfelelő szavak után.

Bucky egyértelműen látta, hogy Steve még azzal sem akarja megbántani, hogy olyasmit kérdez tőle, amire kényelmetlen lenne neki válaszolni, inkább ráhagyja, hogy egészítse ki magában a _gond_ fogalmát. És éppen ezért, James-nek csak még jobban elszorult a szíve. Félt, hogyha kinyitja a száját, akkor önkénytelenül is kibukik rajta minden, de tényleg minden, ami az utóbbi két hétben nyomasztotta. Hogy ezt elkerülje, csak bólintott egyet, jelezve, hogy igen, tényleg minden rendben van. Emellett talán Steve szemébe hazudni is könnyebb volt csupán egy apró fejbiccentéssel, mint üres szavakkal.

Hogy hogy csak most értél haza? – kérdezte inkább, ezzel is elterelve saját magáról Steve figyelmét.

Kissé elhúzódott a dolog… - mormolta a férfi, ahogyan lerángatta magáról a kesztyűit. Úgy festett Steve elégedett, vagy legalább is egyelőre az Bucky válaszával, így Ő sem firtatta tovább a dolgot. – Pár órával ez előtt még úgy festett a helyzet, hogy egészen hajnalig kint leszünk. De, aztán szerencsére megérkezett az erősítés – mondta fáradtan megdörgölve a szemeit.

Bucky-nak, miután már nem vonta el a figyelmét, a kosz, a por és az alvadt vérrel fedett sérülések rétege, sikerült azt is észre vennie, hogy Steve milyen elcsigázottnak néz ki. Úgy festett, mint valaki, aki már egy álló hete ébren van, és még ráadásul át is rohant rajta egy komplett építkezés, még mielőtt hazatalált volna. James egészen addig, amíg Steve be nem nyitott a fürdő ajtaján, meg volt róla győződve, hogy Amerika kapitány már rég hazaért, amíg Ő aludt, és most háborítatlanul alussza az igazak álmát. Így csak még nehezebb lesz majd teljes csendben alvást mímelnie a saját szobájában, amíg Steve le nem fürdik, és el nem alszik. Pontosan ahogyan a rémálmaival, úgy az álmatlanságával sem szerette volna megijeszteni a szőke férfit. Nem akarta, hogy csak egy újabb dolog kerüljön elő, egy újabb okot szolgáltasson, amiért a másiknak aggódnia kelljen.

Hol voltatok? – kérdezte, tovább figyelve, ahogyan Steve ezúttal a kosztól a felismerhetetlenségig elszíneződött csizmáitól szabadul meg.

Kaliforniában. Hetes erősségű földrengés volt – mormolta a férfi, beletúrva a sisak által összekócolt, izzadt szőke tincseibe.

Amint Steve kimondta az állam nevét, Bucky-nak rögtön beugrott, hogy már az esti híradóban, amit egyébként nem is szabadott volna megnéznie, is erről a földrengésről tudósítottak. Akkor még fogalma sem volt róla, hogy Steve-t is oda küldték ki. Egy pillanat alatt végig gondolva a helyzetet, James számára már hirtelen sokkal gyanúsabbnak tűntek Steve sérülései.

Az ilyen esetekben, Téged nem, mint koordinátort vezényelnek ki terepre? – kérdezte, és annak ellenére, hogy megpróbálta visszafogni magát, és csupán érdeklődőnek feltűntetni a kérdést, valószínűleg még így is túl erősen ki lehetett hallani a hangjából a rosszallást. Legalább is Steve gyors oldalpillantásából erre következtetett.

De, igen, igazad van… - mondta Steve nekidőlve a csapnak, felöltve szokásos ragyogó mosolyát. – Ellenben, szerintem annyira azért emlékszel, hogy tudd rólam, hogy egy ilyen vészhelyzetben nem tudok csak egy asztal mellől parancsokat osztogatni. Be kellett mennem… Én olyan embereket is meg tudok menteni, akiket lehet, hogy mások csak sokkal később, vagy egyáltalán nem. Bár, csak koordinátor vagyok, de a végén úgy is, minden egyes esetben én is ott vagyok a mentőcsapatban. Nem tehetek róla, de… Ezt érzem helyesnek… - fejezte be, azzal a tekintettel felpillantva Bucky-ra, amivel eddig minden alkalommal sikerült meggyőznie Őt, lehetett szó akármiről, kezdve azzal, hogy beköltözzön-e hozzá, egészen addig, hogy mit egyenek reggelire.

Értem… - dörmögte James, miközben Steve helyett a tenyereit vizslatta. Mindkettőt, a hús-vért és a fémet is. – De lehetnél egy kicsit óvatosabb…

Ugyan már, ezek csak karcolások – felelte Steve, szinte már majdnem nevetve, egy cseppet sem törődve a késői órával.

Azzal, mintha tudtán kívül, ironikus módon, csak azért, hogy rácáfolhasson a legutolsó kijelentésére, kicsatolta a felsőjét tartó utolsó kapcsot, ami egy kisebb porfelhőt keltve hullott a fürdő padlójára, majd elkezdett kibújni a trikójából is, ami inkább volt rozsda színű, mint fehér, és miután Steve felsőtestének nagy része már szabaddá vált, Bucky akkor látta meg. Egy golyó ütötte lyuk, már rég beforrott sebhelyét, a férfi hasfalán, valamivel a köldöke felett.

Nem kellett hozzá percekig merednie a sebre, hogy az összefoltozgatott memóriájából előkerüljön a megfelelő emlék. Nem úgy, mint más esetben, amikor előfordult, hogy napokat is elpiszmogott valamiféle fontosnak tűnő emlék tovatűnő árnya után kapkodva, most azonnal megvolt az, amit keresett. Elég volt egyetlen futó pillantás, fejben máris újra ott állt két évvel ez előtt a Hydra, vagy éppen a SHIELD valamelyik hordozóhajóján, kezében egy pisztollyal, eltéveszthetetlenül a neki háttal, legalább nyolc méterrel fölötte álló, Amerika kapitány hátára célozva a megfelelő ponton. Szinte érezte, ahogyan az ujja ráfeszül a ravaszra, majd gondolkodás nélkül meghúzza azt. A fegyver elsül, Steve pedig lassan, hétrét görnyed a fájdalomtól, majd térdre esik. Olyan valóságos volt minden. Szinte hallotta a szirénákat, érezte a még éppen lebegő, de lassan a darabjaira hulló hajót a talpa alatt. Valami égett dolog bűze csavarta az orrát, bár ez semmiség volt a törött karja miatti fájdalomhoz képest. El akart menni, hiszen tudta, hogy már bevégezte a küldetését, a férfi halott, de valami mégis ott tartotta. Ott tartotta, lecövekelve, ahonnan lőtt, a tekintetét pedig a megsebesült férfira tapasztva. Még a káoszt keltő, lassan szétporladó égbolt sem tudta megakadályozni, hogy lássa, ahogyan a vér átüt Amerika kapitány uniformisán, egyre nagyobb vörös foltot hagyva a fehér szöveten…

Bucky! Bucky! Szólalj meg! – Két erős kéz szorítása, valamint Steve már majdnem kétségbeesetten riadt hangja térítette vissza a valóságba.

A fürdőszoba hideg csempe padlóján ült már megint, pedig nem emlékezett rá, hogy egyáltalán megmoccant volna az elmúlt pár percben. Steve ott volt előtte fél térdre ereszkedve, mindkét kezével biztosan tartva a karjainál fogva, miközben a férfi mélykék szemei az Ő hidegkék szempárját keresték.

Az eset nem volt egyedi precedense James problémáinak. Korábban is történt már hasonló, amikor is egy hirtelen feltörő vagy előbukkanó emlék miatt teljesen mozdulatlanná vált, szinte megnémult. Olyan volt, mintha megfagyott volna, a külvilág és az azzal való kapcsolata megszűnt, a tudata kizárólag az emlékre koncentrálódott. Ott ragadt az emlék túlságosan is élethű visszhangjában, addig, amíg valaki ki nem rángatta belőle. Valószínűleg most is ez történhetett, mozdulatlanul, pislogás, sőt a legkisebb rezdülés nélkül fixírozhatta Steve sebhelyét egészen addig, amíg ez fel nem tűnt a másik férfinak is. Sőt, abban is biztos volt, hogy Steve elkezdte szólongatni, és amikor látta, hogy semmilyen visszajelzést nem kap, akkor Ő nyomta le a padlóra is.

Steve… - suttogta elhaló hangon, ahogyan lassan összeállt a fejében, hogy pontosan mi is történhetett vele az előbb. Már eddig is folyamatosan a rosszullét környékezte, de ez a rövidke, csupán alig pár pillanatnyi villanás a múltból csak még jobban megnehezítette a dolgát abban, hogy szét ne csússzon, és le ne terítse a kimerültség és az őrjítő bűntudat kettőse. Épphogy csak egy pillanatra találkozott a tekintete Steve-ével, máris érezte, ahogyan felkavarodik a gyomra az önutálattól.

Nyugodj meg, Buck – csitította még most is a másik férfi, hüvelykujjával megnyugtatóan simogatva a felkarját, ott, ahol James-t tartotta. – Nem történt semmi baj. Brookly-ban vagy, én Steve vagyok, és itt teljes biztonságban vagy… Nem kell félned semmitől. Mély legevő… - sorolta Steve úgy, mint valaki, akinek igen nagy rutinja van abban, hogy megnyugtasson sokkos állapotban lévő embereket.

 _Vajon ezt is a fronton tanulta…?_ Gondolkodott el egy röpke pillanatra Bucky, majd a tekintetét ismét elkapta Steve, hipnotikus és megnyugtatóan kék pillantása. Nem tudta elképzelni, hogy hogyan képes ilyen odaadón nézni rá, annak ellenére is, hogy korábban megpróbálta megölni, és most pedig semmit sem képes viszonozni abból, amit kap, mert, emlékek híján, nem tudja, hogy hogyan kellene. Miért bízik Steve még mindig abban, hogy egyszer újra a régi Bucky lesz? Miért, miközben ennél elképzelhetetlenebb dolog nincs is?

Gyűlölte, hogy ennyire tehetetlen. Tehetetlen a saját félelmeivel szemben, a memóriájával kapcsolatban, a legyűrhetetlen önutálata ellen… Hiszen, az előbb is, elég volt egyetlen röpke emlékfoszlány a Tél katonájától, máris úgy érezte, hogy megint a hányinger kerülgeti. És sajnos a helyzeten nemhogy segített volna, csak rontott Steve hozzáállása. Logikátlan, hogy továbbra is úgy kezelje Őt, mint a barátját. Hogy harcba menjen érte, ha kell az egész világ ellen. Hogy mindenki másnak hátat fordítson, csak hogy egy ilyen sérült, beteg ember gyógyítgatásával foglalkozzon. Nem szabadna egy olyan jó embernek, mint Steve, rá, egy olyan menthetetlenre, mint Bucky, pazarolnia az idejét…

 _Steve, nem tudom, hogy érdemes vagyok-e minderre…_

Én… - csuklott el egy pillanatra a hangja ahogyan beszélni próbált. Nem bírta elviselni tovább Steve átható pillantását, így inkább másfelé nézett, majd legvégül becsukta a szemeit. – én sajnálom, hogy… - De nem tudta befejezni a mondatot.

Túl sok minden tódulhatott volna a mondat végére, amit sajnált jelen pillanatban. Sajnálta, szörnyen sajnálta, hogy meglőtte Steve-et, hogy ellene fordult, hogy kis híján megölte, hogy most, amikor a szőke férfi mindenben támogatná, Ő nem tud meggyógyulni, hogy nem képes visszaszerezni az emlékeit, hogy ilyen gyenge, végtelenül és erőtlenül gyenge a saját démonaival szemben, hogy nem tud továbblépni, mert nem látja a következő lépcsőfokot…

Sajnálom… - ismételte meg suttogva, majd még mielőtt Steve szóhoz juthatott volna, amilyen gyorsan csak képes volt rá, ilyen félkómás állapotban, lefejtette magáról a kapitány kezeit, majd felállt, és határozottan, majdnem futva elindult a saját szobája felé.

Nem volt más választása, úgy érezte, hogyha egy perccel is tovább kell elviselnie ezt a nem kiérdemelt törődést, tudva azt, hogy mennyi-mennyi szempontból bűnös, újra rosszul lesz.

Szerencsére Steve nem ment utána, vagy csak nem volt elég gyors, hogy megállítsa, így gond nélkül elérte a szobáját. Feltépte az ajtót, bebotorkált a teljesen sötétbe borult hálószobába, majd ugyanazzal a lendülettel becsapta maga mögött a bejáratiajtót és hosszan lenyomta a kilincset, ettől remélve azt, hogy majd magától bezáródik.

Az ablakok elfüggönyözve, az ajtó becsukva, az összes lámpa leoltva. A kis szobában koromsötét volta, Bucky semmit nem látott maga előtt, még az ágyának a körvonalait sem tudta kivenni. Már teljesen mindegy alapon, nem törődve azzal, hogy akár orra is eshet, négy hosszú lépést tett meg előre a sötétben, egészen addig, amíg a térde valami puhának nem ütközött. Megtalálva az ágyat, leült a matracra valahol a párnája közelében, majd a takarót magára csavarta. Mindig úgy borította magára a plédet, hogy az kapucniként a fejét, sőt néha még a szemeit is eltakarja. Most is valahogy így sikerült bebugyolálnia magát a puha takaróba, hogy az félig az arcába lógott. Persze ebben a feneketlen sötétségben egyáltalán nem számított, hogy lóg-e valami a szemei előtt, vagy sem. Semmit sem látott, és pár másodpercig, csakis a saját szívdobogását hallotta. Mintha a mindig zajos brooklyn-i forgalom is úgy döntött volna, hogy megszűnik, vagy legalább is hangtalan lesz. Egészen fél percig nem történt semmi, majd, amikor Bucky már azt hitte, hogy Steve elment fürdeni a kapitány közvetlenül az ajtó lapjának túloldaláról, tompa hangon megszólalt.

Bucky… - kezdte Steve, és James szinte már látta is maga előtt, ahogyan a másik férfi gondterhelt arckifejezéssel egyik kezével a kereten támaszkodik, miközben a homlokát az ajtó lapjának dönti. – Tudom, hogy ez nagyon nehéz lehet neked… Én…én tényleg elképzelni sem tudom, hogy milyen lehet nem tudni azt, hogy ki vagy valójában. De egyvalamit nagyon is jól ismerek, mert megtapasztaltam. Tudom, hogy milyen szörnyen csüggesztő érzés egyedül lenni. Én is nagyon magányos voltam, miután felébredtem itt, ebben az ismeretlen században… Sehol egy ismerős arc, vagy név, sehol egy barát… Minden olyan, _idegen_ volt…Egészen addig elveszett voltam, amíg meg nem találtalak Téged. Ezzel csak azt akarom mondani, hogy nekem nem számít meddig tart, hogy visszahozzuk, ha nem is az összes de legalább az emlékeid nagyját. Egy pillanatig sem jelent gondot, vagy terhet. Eltarthat akármeddig, én akkor is teljes mértékben boldog és elégedett leszek, már csak attól, hogy itt vagy velem… Tudom, hogy ez borzasztóan önző tőlem, hogy itt akarlak tartani magam mellett, csak mert úgy nekem, nem is tudom, kényelmesebb vagy jobb…olyan, mint régen…Te itt vagy nekem, és így már nem vagyok egyedül. Ha Bucky vagy, ha nem, akkor sem vagyok egyedül. És szeretném, vagy legalább is remélem, hogy én is lehetek a számodra olyasvalaki, aki elűzheti a magányod. Ha másra nem is vagyok jó, legalább erre az egyre… - mormolta Steve, majd elhallgatott. – Megértem, ha nem akarsz velem beszélni az előbbiről…sőt, azt is, ha semmiről. Csak, szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy ebben a lakásban Te is otthon vagy. Biztonságban…

James közbe akart volna vágni, több soron is, hogy megmondja Steve-nek, a szemébe mondja, hogy Ő egyáltalán nem tartja önzőnek a másik férfit. Nem is ismer nála önzetlenebb embert. És az pedig, hogy nem jó semmire, nevetséges… Pont Ő, aki erejét nem kímélve, mindenféle módon támogatja és segíti Őt? Hiszen még azt is felkínálta neki, hogy költözzenek össze, ezzel egy állandóan, a saját otthonában is jelen lévő problémát zúdítson a saját nyakába… Meg akarta mondani neki, hogy ostoba, végtelenül ostoba, ha nem látja, hogy az egyetlen ember, aki hibás valamiben is kettejük közül, az Ő, Bucky.

De odáig sem jutott el, hogy kinyissa a száját. Még mielőtt bármit is mondhatott volna elszorult a torka. Nem tudta, hogy miért nem szólt közbe. Talán még mindig attól tartott, hogyha egyszer elkezd beszélni, akkor sokkal többet mond majd a kelleténél. Hogy ha egyszer és mindenkorra mindent kiadott magából, azzal eléri, hogy Steve véglegesen kiábránduljon belőle és lemondjon róla. Másrészt pedig, azt szerette volna, ha Steve azt hiszi, hogy elaludt, és Ő is elmegy lassan lefeküdni.

Bucky a csend természetéből, abból, ahogyan a némaság várta, hogy szavakkal töltsék ki, az Ő szavaival ezúttal, tudta, hogy Amerika kapitány még ott áll az ajtó túloldalán és a válaszában reménykedik. Lassan eltelt egy perc, majd kettő, a végén talán tíz is, amikor Steve halkan sóhajtott egyet, sarkon fordult és otthagyta James szobájának ajtaját.

Bucky kifújta a tüdejében tartott levegőt. Nem is vette észre, hogy egyáltalán visszatartotta volna… Egy kis idő elteltével valami nehéz és szőrös ugrott fel az ágyára azért, hogy letelepedhessen közvetlenül mellette, a párna és a takarója közé bebetonozva magát. Steve kóbor macskából háziasított cicája volt az, Pandúr. A neve, csupán egy betűben tért el a kandúrtól, ami rendkívül stílszerű volt, tekintve, hogy a barna cirmos, jól megtermett macska lány volt. Ez a macska volt Steve-en kívül az egyetlen élőlény, aki úgy fogadta el Bucky-t, ahogyan volt. A fémkarjával, és a foltszerű emlékeivel egyetemben.

James elmerengett azon, hogy nem is látta legutoljára, hogy Pandúr éppen az Ő szobájában ejtőzött volna. Lehet, hogy egész nap itt aludt, valami rejtett zugban… A macska hozzápréselődött a combjához, egy kis meleget adva ezzel Bucky-nak. Nem dorombolt, hiszen a férfi sem simogatta a macskát, de legalább ott volt, a melegségen kívül egy kis társaságot is szolgáltatva ezzel, az egyre mélyülő sötétségben. Pandúr, a fém hűvössége és keménysége ellenére is szerette, ha Bucky közelében lehetett, éppen ezért sokszor pihent le a férfi mellett, mintha, akár a gazdája, Ő is segíteni akarna neki.

James utált fázni, majdnem mindennél jobban gyűlölte a hideget. Talán éppen ezért is jelentett számára olyan sokat, lehetett az bármi, ami fel tudta egy kissé melegíteni. Bár maga a melegedés is elég lassan ment. A fém karja, mint valami bizarr lefolyó elszívta tőle a legkisebb hőt is, és elvezette messze-messze a testétől. Az a fémdarab az oldalán mindig hideg volt, bármit is csinált vele. Hideg, kemény és nehéz. Maga a hideg utálata beléivódhatott éppen a karja, vagy a kriogén állapotban eltöltött hosszú évek miatt is. Persze, megpróbált tenni ellene: például hosszú ujjú pólókat húzott, amik ráadásul a fém látványt is eltakarták. Sajnos mindez sem segített azon, hogy egy-egy lidércnyomás után ne a hidegtől reszketve ébredjen fel, annak ellenére is, hogy a felsőjének a háta szinte úszik a verejtékben, a rémálom miatti forgolódástól.

Az álom pedig, mint minden egyes nap amióta csak itt lakott Brooklyn-ban, az éjjel hátra maradó részében elkerülte. Valójában, csak most jött rá, hogy mióta itt van, még nem sikerült egy egész éjszakát átaludnia ebben az ágyban. Az ágyon ülve, megpróbálva egy kicsit felmelegedni, pihentetésként lehunyt szemekkel várta meg a napfelkeltét a szunyókáló Pandúr társaságában. A lezárt szemhéjain keresztül is érzékelte, ahogyan a szoba a függönyök ellenére is lassan, de biztosan megtelik fénnyel és színekkel. Tudta, hogy hol kel fel a nap, már vagy legalább ötször végig nézte álmatlanul a pirkadatot a szobája egyik ablakából. A nap két többemeletes ház között bukkant fel először, fényével bearanyozva a sok-sok ablakot és kirakatot az utcában. Majd lassan elárasztotta az utcák járdáit, és legvégül bevilágított a lakásokba, szobákba, házakba is.

Pár perccel Steve fél hetes ébresztője után, meghallotta, ahogyan a férfi a konyhában tesz-vesz, valószínűleg kávét főz. Hosszan kifújta a levegőt, majd megdörgölte a szemeit, így próbálva meg kipihentebbnek feltűntetni magát, mint amilyen valójában volt. Lecsavarta magáról a takaróját, aminek Pandúr nem éppen örült, le is ugrott az ágyról, jelezve, hogy már nem kíván a szobában tartózkodni, majd Bucky-val együtt kilépett a szobából, hogy mindketten csatlakozhassanak Steve-hez a konyhában.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello mindenkinek!

Ez lenne a második rész, ami, nos, egy kissé depresszív lett, ezért előre is elnézést. Ígérem a harmadik részben már több szó esik boldogabb dolgokról is, és lassan begyűrűzik a stucky vonal is. :3

A profilomban megtaláljátok az oldalam linkjét, oda szoktam feltölteni a fejezetekhez készült fanartokat.

Jó olvasást!

A téli álom után

II.rész

-Tüneti kezelés –

Steve Rogers az éjszaka közepén a széles, sugárút szerű utcában elrobogó motor szinte már fülsiketítő hangjára volt kénytelen felébredni. Mindamellett, hogy Ő maga is szerette a motorokat, sőt szívesebben ült motorra, mint hogy kocsit vezessen, de az nem igazán fért a fejébe, hogy az elmúlt hetven évben mégis hogyan lettek ennyire hangosak a motorok. Az Ő idejében is zajosak voltak, sőt büdösek, de közel sem ennyire… Ezzel is csak még egy dolog, amit a jövő felismerhetetlenül megváltoztatott azok közül, amiket régen ismert, legalább is úgy hitte, hogy ismert.

A szeme még hozzá sem szokott a szobája sötétségéhez, amikor a tekintete már megtalálta az ablakot, egy világosabb négyzet alakú lyukat a feketeségben, ami az utcafrontra tekintett. Továbbra is az ágyában fekve, fejét a párnáján pihentetve, kinézett rajta, de így csak az eget láthatta. A szürke és a kék legkülönbözőbb árnyalataival megfestett vastag felhőlepedővel takart égboltot, amin csupán egy halvány fénycsík jelezte, hogy keleten elkezdett felkelni a nap. Brooklyn mindenképpen felhős, talán esős napnak nézett elébe. Nagyon is jól ismerte New York ezen részét, hiszen itt nőtt fel, az időjárásával egyetemben, ki sem kellett mennie az utcára, anélkül is tudta, hogy odakint máris milyen vizes, párával telített íze van a levegőnek, pedig még egy csepp eső sem esett.

Ahhoz képest, hogy mennyi minden történt vele az elmúlt pár hónapban egészen jól aludt. Meglepően jól. Már csak nagyon ritkán, az utóbbi két hétben pedig egyáltalán nem voltak álmatlan éjszakái. Nem úgy, mint a kiolvasztását követő egy évben, amikor is több időt töltött a SHIELD edzőtermében bokszzsákot püfölve, mint a hálószobájában az éjjelek során. De valami okból kifolyólag mintha mostanában kissé lenyugodott volna. New York, Washington, Sokovia, mind kísértették az álmaiban, ahogyan a háborúban látott szörnyűségek is. De nem mostanában.

Még Steve is kissé érzelgősnek, és kétszer annyira furcsának találta, de mintha Bucky miatt nyugodott volna meg. Az legalább is mindenképpen alátámasztotta az elméletét, amit egyébként még saját magának is csak félig meddig volt hajlandó bevallani, hogy mióta Bucky beköltözött hozzá, azaz az elmúlt majdnem két hétben, teljesen zavartalanok voltak az álmai. Úgy festett a helyzet, hogy mióta nem jár és zakatol folyamatosan azon az agya, hogy hol lehet Bucky, az a Bucky ebben az új és furcsa világban, akit megfosztottak az emlékeitől, a személyiségétől, a lényegi részétől, aki rettegve, senkiben sem bízva kénytelen menekülni, mert tudja, hogy itt van vele, ugyanabban a lakásban, egy szobával tőle balra, mintha békére lelt volna. Nem teljesen, hiszen tudta, egyszerűen érezte, hogy neki az élete hátralévő részében mindig lesz mi miatt aggódnia, de legalább már ez nem aggasztotta. Abban a két évben, amit a Tél katonájának újbóli felbukkanásától számított, valószínűleg mind Sam, mind Natasha idegeire mehetett azzal, hogy folyamatosan Bucky-t kutatta, hogy bármiről is volt szó hármuk között, Ő valamilyen módon akkor is felhozta Bucky keresésének témáját. Éppen ezért valószínű, hogy nem csak Ő, a többiek is megnyugodhattak, vagy legalább is eggyel kevesebb dolgon tudták már felidegesíteni magukat, ha Steve-el beszéltek.

És a legfurcsább módon, amiért egyébként szégyellte is magát, annak ellenére is teljes biztonságban és otthon érezte magát, hogy az a Bucky aki mellette volt, és kivétel nélkül mindig ott volt, amikor hazaért, nem egészen az a Bucky volt, akit Ő megismert annyi évvel ez előtt, akivel konkrétan együtt nőtt fel. Ha leszámította azt, hogy ez az új ember egy az egyben úgy néz ki, mint a barátja, meg még egy két apró szokást vagy berögződést, amit még a Hydra sem tudott kiradírozni belőle, akkor minden egyes nap egy idegen, egy teljesen más ember várta Őt haza.

Természetesen Bucky nem azért lett a lakótársa, hogy kiragadja Steve-et a magányból, hanem elsődlegesen azért, hogy Ő segítsen neki visszakapni az emlékeit. A választás ezen feladat esetén, rá, a több szempontból is a legmegfelelőbb emberre esett. Hiszen Steve az egész gyerekkorát Bucky-val töltötte, állandóan együtt voltak. Majdnem minden meghatározó emlékük közös volt, sokkal hatékonyabban tudott segíteni régi, szánt szándékkal elhomályosított emlékképek felelevenítésében, mint bármiféle, Bucky-nak végképp idegen terapeuta vagy pszichológus. Szakképzett segítség, új stimuláló szerkezetek vagy bonyolult kezelések ide vagy oda, egy régről ismerő arc Bucky esetében többet jelentett bármelyiknél, és ezt még az orvosok is elismerték. Nem mellesleg, Steve szinte biztos volt benne, hogy Bucky számára nincs is ijesztőbb elképzelés, mint az, hogy valaki ismét belemászik az agyába. Másrészt, Steve kötelességének érezte, majdnem mindennél fontosabb és egyértelmű prioritást élvező kötelességének, hogy segítsen Bucky-nak. Hiszen az egyetlen és legjobb barátja volt. Valamint a nagy egészet tekintve minden az Ő hibája volt. Amikor annak idején elolvasta James Buchanan Barnes, a Hydra-nál fenntartott aktját, és tisztába került a Tél katonájának „születésének", vagy inkább keletkezésének pontos körülményeivel úgy érezte, mintha gyomorszájon vágták volna. Az Ő hibája volt… Az egész. Ha akkor Bucky-t meg tudja menteni. Ha nem hagyja, hogy leessen a vagonról abba a feneketlen szakadékba. Ha utána ugrik. Ha félbehagyja a küldetést és valahogyan lemegy, hogy megkeresse. Hiszen akkor még életben volt…! Vagy ha a washington-i incidens után rögtön és nem két évre rá bukkan a nyomára… Akkor most nem egy, a végtelen kínzásoktól és rákényszerített gyilkolástól megtört ember állna Bucky, a régi pimasz Bucky helyén. Ez volt a legkevesebb, a legeslegkevesebb amit megtehetett a barátjáért, ha már Ő felelős az egészért.

Mielőtt még Bucky egyáltalán rábólintott volna az egy apartmanba költözés lehetőségére, Steve-nek már kész terve volt James rehabilitációjával kapcsoltban. Steve nem kérte, de Sam, a történtek ellenére is, egy szó nélkül segített neki a kidolgozásában, amiért végül is a kapitány rendkívül hálás volt. Az összeköltözés utáni első két hétben egyáltalán nem volt programjuk, sem semmilyen előre megbeszélt tervük, csakis azt csinálták, vagy éppen nem csinálták, amihez Bucky-nak kedve volt. Ezt Sam szakszóval „akklimatizációnak" nevezte. Legalább ennyi időt biztosítani kellett ahhoz, hogy megszokja a lakást, a környéket, az új élet ritmusát, azt, hogy nem kell menekülnie és folyamatosan száz százalékosan ébernek lennie, és nem utolsó sorban egy másik emberi lény majdnem állandó jelenlétét és közelségét is. Ami, még Steve bevallása szerint is, az elején eléggé döcögősen ment. Bár, legalább már azt sikerült elérniük, hogy Bucky ne ugorjon fel, és kezdjen majdnem támadásba, minden egyes alkalommal, ha Steve megjelenik a közelében, vagy hogy a kapitány engedély kérés után ugyan, de hozzá érhessen.

Ettől eltekintve volt olyan dolog, ami egyértelműen arra utalt, hogy Bucky kezd egyre több mindenre emlékezni, vagy legalább is próbál, tényleg keményen próbálkozik, hogy sikerüljön is neki. Az idő nagy részében Bucky a legtöbbször elveszettnek és egyértelműen sérültnek nézett ki, főleg akkor, amikor a jégkék szemeivel hosszú-hosszú percekig képes volt a végtelenbe bámulni. Még mindig bizonytalan és egy két esetben kételkedő is volt. Olyan volt, mintha még mindig nem igazán hinné el, hogy azok az emberek, akik körülötte vannak tényleg segíteni akarnak neki. Steve látta ezeket a jeleket, amik mind arra utaltak, hogy a legjobb barátja mennyire meggyötört, mégis egyre bizakodóbb volt, mert Bucky-val egyre többet beszélgettek. És főleg azért, mert nem is Ő, hanem legtöbbször Bucky kezdeményezett.

Előfordult, hogy csak mindennapi témák kerültek szóba, ilyenkor Steve és Bucky is kínosan ügyelt arra, hogy ne igazán hozzák szóba a múltat, legalább is annak fronton töltött részét. Ilyen kis semmiségekhez tartozott például amikor együtt tanakodtak valami furcsa, számukra új találmány működésén, vagy éppen rendeltetésén, és a végén kivétel nélkül mindig megállapították, hogy soha sem fogják megérteni ezeket a fura, jövőbeli dolgokat. De a legtöbbször mégis csak a közös múltjukról esett szó. Bucky kék noteszek tömkelegében gyűjtötte az összes olyan emlékét leírva, amik azóta jöttek vissza neki, hogy megszökött a Hydra-tól. És bár nem engedte meg Steve-nek, hogy elolvassa őket, mégis elég sokszor előfordult, hogy abból olvasott fel részleteket, és egyszerűen megkérdezte Steve-t, hogy a leírt esemény tényleg megtörtént, vagy csak kitalálta. Az ilyen beszélgetések mindig boldogsággal töltötték el Steve-et, és úgy látta, hogy Bucky is jobban, kicsit megkönnyebbültebben érzi magát, egy-egy ilyen után.

És ezekkel az alkalmakkal lassan, de biztosan el is kezdték az úgynevezett kezelés második szakaszát, ami konkrétan abból állt, hogy Steve minél többet szeretett volna ténylegesen megmutatni olyan dolgokból, amik kettejükhöz, vagy a saját korukhoz köthetők. A kapitány majdnem kilométernyi hosszú listáján szerepelt többek között, hogy újra ellátogatnak majd, immár közösen a Smithsonian Múzeumba, remélhetőleg megnéznek, vagy legalább is belekukkantak pár második világháborús filmbe, tiszteletüket teszik a régi bázisnál, a szülőházuknál, és még sok minden mást is, amitől a kapitány mind azt remélte, hogy majd segítenek Bucky-nak emlékezni. Bár ez még egyértelműen a jövő zenéje volt…

Steve tegnap este, miután hazaesett a mentésből, és Bucky-t a fürdőben találta, az akkor történt lefagyás miatt nem aggódott. Ő maga is furcsának találta, de mostanában annyira jól alakult minden, annyira bizakodó volt, el sem tudta képzelni, hogy ez az egyetlen egy darab, rövid roham valami nagyobb bajt jelezhetne. Igaz, ilyesmit még soha sem tapasztalt Bukcy-tól, mégsem aggódott. Bár, arra, úgy néz ki sokkal jobban kell ügyelnie, hogy ne mutogassa a sebhelyeit… Még a barátja éjjeli különös viselkedése sem billentette ki az egyensúlyából, tekintve, hogy Bucky másnap reggel úgy indította a napot, mintha mi sem történt volna.

Már éppen elhatározta magát, hogyha már ilyen korán felkelt, talán lemegy futni a közeli parkba amíg nem szakad az eső, sőt talán még Bucky-t is megkéri, hogy csatlakozzon hozzá, amikor a folyosóról egy kivágódó ajtó csattanása szűrődött be, gyors, dübörgő léptek hangjával kísérve, majd még egy hirtelen ajtócsapódás. Elég volt egy pillantást vetnie az éjjeliszekrényén álló órára, ami 4:37-et mutatott, máris tudta, hogy baj van. Ráadásul Bucky-val.

A másodperc tört része elég volt hozzá, és a kapitány máris felpattant az ágyából, hogy aztán kilépve a folyosóra azt lássa, hogy Bucky szobájának ajtaja tárva nyitva van, a fürdőszoba behajtott ajtaja mögül pedig éles fénycsík vetül a folyosó parkettájára és hasítja ketté a sötétséget. Gondolkodás nélkül sietett a mosdóhoz, és nem törődve a kopogással benyitott az ajtón.

A szíve kihagyott egy ütemet, amint felkészült a legrosszabb látványra, ami fogadhatja, tehát összetört bútorokra, vérre, rengeteg vérre és egy emberi roncsra. Megrökönyödve fogadta az elé táruló képet, amin Bucky a vécékagyló fölé görnyed, öklendezve.

Istenem… - suttogta, ahogyan egy gyors és határozott mozdulattal később már ott térdelt Bucky mellett.

Csupán egy pillanatig habozott, majd úgy gondolva, hogy ezzel csak nem okoz nagyobb bajt, engedély nélkül, de az egyik tenyerét a barátja reszkető hátára simította és lassan elkezdte simogatni. Bucky nem csak hogy egész testében remegett, de a felsőjét egy hatalmas sötét foltban hideg izzadtság tapasztotta a bőréhez. Pedig még nem tudott semmiféle konkrétumot, Steve gondolatai máris össze-vissza megzabolázhatatlanul cikáztak, ahogyan egyre rosszabb és rosszabb eshetőségek jutottak eszébe, hogy mi baja lehet Bucky-nak _. Lehet, hogy beteg? Vagy mérgezés? Esetleg Bucky bevett valamit…?_

Jól van… jól van, minden rendben lesz… - suttogott megnyugtatónak szánt szavakat Bucky fülébe, ahogyan lassan tovább cirógatta a hátát. Bár azt nem tudta, hogy mennyire voltak megnyugtatók a szavai, amikor Ő maga is eléggé bizonytalan, sőt kétségbeesett volt.

Pár gyötrelmes másodperc múlva Bucky öklendezése köhögéssé szelídült, majd teljesen elhalt, és már Steve sem érezte a barátja hátára simuló tenyerével az elemi rettegés hatására bekövetkező apró, de annál félelmetesebb rángásokat sem.

Bucky vett egy reszketeg lélegzetet, majd bizonytalanul, mintha szédülne, megmoccant és végül kimerülten lerogyott a vécé másik oldala mellé. Steve nem hagyta annyiban a dolgot, követte Bucky-t, és közvetlenül elé ült, egyik kezével a férfi jobb vállát tartva.

Buck, mi a baj? Rosszul vagy? – kérdezte a tekintetét Bucky-ra függesztve, úgy, mintha a másik férfi legkisebb rezdülését sem akarná elszalasztani. Hirtelen borzalmasan ébernek érezte magát. Túl ébernek, mint aki mindjárt szétrobban a benne feszülő energiától. És körülbelül legalább annyira ostobának is. _Hát persze, hogy rosszul van, hiszen az előbb hányt…Mégis milyen kérdés volt ez, Rogers?_

Steve, semmi baj… - zihálta Bucky, akkor, amikor már újra meg tudott szólalni. – Most már rendben vagyok… - motyogta alig érthetően, majd az ép kezével megdörgölte a kivételesen rendkívül sápadt arcát. Majd, mintha csak az előbbi kijelentésével ellentétben újra rátört volna a hányinger, előre döntötte a fejét, a felhúzott térdei közé, és inkább a padló csempéit vizslatta.

Nem kell…? – kérdezte Steve kissé elbizonytalanodva, szinte csípte az orrát a sav keserű szaga.

Nem… Mondom, most már jól vagyok… - biztosította a kapitányt Bucky reszketeg hangján, miközben a hús-vér karjával fázósan átkarolta a másik vállát.

De, mégis mióta vagy rosszul? Nem vagy…, előfordulhat, hogy beteg vagy? – faggatta tovább Steve a férfit. Mérges volt magára, és emiatt elhatározta, hogy ha éppen csak egy múló rosszullétről is van szó, akkor is mindent el fog követni annak érdekében, hogy Bucky minél gyorsabban jobban érezze magát. Haragudott, mert elbízta magát. Azt gondolta, hogy már minden rendben van, hogy elkezdtek jobbra fordulni a dolgok, erre tessék… Jobban kell figyelnie Bucky-ra…

Nem, Steve… - rázta meg a fejét Bucky épphogy csak annyira, hogy az előtte térdelő kapitány láthassa. – Szerintem csak gyomorrontás… Ne aggódj, mindjárt jobban leszek.

Gyomorrontás? – kérdezett vissza Steve a tekintetével még mindig Bucky arcát tanulmányozva. – Mit gondolsz, mitől?

Nem tudom… - mormolta Bucky pár másodperc hallgatás után. – Talán a…, nem is tudom, talán a tej…vagy a hal, amit ebédre ettem… - mondta, ahogyan mind két kezével beletúrt a hajába és csak még mélyebbre hajtotta a fejét. Most egyszerre sokkal vadabbul reszketett, mint pár perccel ezelőtt. Steve azt hitte megint rátört az émelygés, ezért gyorsan felpattant.

Ha csak egy gyomorrontás is, megyek, hozok gyógyszert… - jelentette ki Steve, és a keze máris a fürdő ajtajának kilincsén volt. – Szerintem, ha tényleg jobban érzed magad, akkor mosakodj meg… Oké? – tanácsolta és már éppen hátat fordított Bucky-nak, amikor a férfi váratlanul megszólalt.

Nem, Steve… - kezdte lassan, olyan hangon, amin legutoljára Romániában hallotta Bucky-t megszólalni. A hangja rekedt és fáradt volt a torkát fojtogató bűntudattól, és halk, szinte nem több suttogásnál, a reménytelenségtől és beletörődéstől. Színtelen, monoton, mint amiből kiveszett az összes élet. Steve szinte érezni vélte a gyomrában, hogy valami tapinthatóan nincs rendben, mire a szíve kétszeres iramot kezdett el diktálni. – Ez nem gyomorrontás. Hazudtam… - suttogta száraz hangon.

Mi…? – Steve csak ennyit bírt kinyögni, ahogyan hitetlenkedő kifejezéssel az arcán visszafordult Bucky felé.

Nem akart hinni a fülének, és mégis, legbelül érezte, már az első pillanattól kezdve, hogy Bucky még a helyzethez képest is túlságosan zavartan és furcsán viselkedik. Megfordulva a tekintete találkozott a barátja pillantásával. Bucky most egyenesen rá nézett, a szemébe, csakhogy a férfi jégkék és hideg tekintetéből Steve nem tudott mást kiolvasni csakis szakadékmély fájdalmat. Olyan kínt, ami Őt is annyira magával ragadta, hogy úgy érezte, megroggyan alatta a padló az elviselhetetlen súly miatt.

Mi? – kérdezte ezúttal egy kicsit hangosabban, miután nyelt egyet. – Ezt, hogy érted?

Mióta beköltöztem hozzád, minden egyes éjjel... – akadt meg egy pillanatra Bucky. Nem csuklott el a hangja, nem temette az arcát a tenyereibe, csupán megakadt. Megakadt valamitől, amit Steve nem láthatott.

Folytasd… - suttogta Steve, bár Ő sem volt biztos benne, hogy tényleg hallani akarja-e a mondat végét.

Minden éjjel rémálmaim vannak – mondta ki végre Bucky, és ezzel az egy mondattal, mintha átszakadt volna valami gát. Valamiféle gát vagy akadály Bucky-ban, ami eddig megakadályozta abban, hogy beszéljen. A férfi a semmibe meredve, továbbra is ugyanazon a hangszínen beszélt tovább. Olyan volt, mintha már annyira régen belenyugodott volna ebbe a fájdalomba, ebbe a traumába, hogy már az újra felelevenítése is mindegy lett volna. Olyan, mint aki tudja, hogy rajta már nem lehet segíteni. Mint aki már régóta tudta, hogy egyszer el fog jönni ez a pillanat. – A katona, a Tél katonájának célpontjait látom. Az összeset. Ahogyan Ő végez…, ahogyan én végzek velük. Aztán amikor felriadok, mindig felfordul a gyomrom. Undorodok magamtól… attól, hogy mit tettem…Eddig minden egyes este rosszul lettem, és végül itt kötöttem ki – biccentette a fejével a vécé felé.

Tegnap is…? – kérdezte Steve bizonytalanul miközben érezte, ahogyan a kérdés nyomán kiszárad a szája. Tegnap, amikor rányitott Bucky-ra, vajon éppen akkor is egy hasonló lidércnyomás után várta, hogy jobban legyen?

Igen – mondta Bucky, majd úgy nézett fel Steve-re, mint aki legalább is ítéletet vár tőle. Ítéletet saját magára, erre az egész helyzetre.

Hosszú és mély, több perces feszült csend telepedett közéjük. Végül Steve, nem bírva tovább, törte meg a némaságot, de egyáltalán nem a Bucky által várt ítélettel, hanem egy harmatgyenge kérdéssel.

Miért nem szóltál nekem? – kérdezte egyre kétségbeesettebben, mire egy jó darabig ismét csak fülsüketítő csend volt a felelet. Szinte már azelőtt hallotta a választ, mielőtt azt Bucky kimondta volna.

Nem akartam eggyel több gondot okozni – felelte Bucky, majd megint elhallgatott.

Steve is, mivel jelen pillanatban nem tudott mást tenni, csatlakozott a hallgatáshoz. Egyszerűen nem jutott szóhoz. Egy jó darabig a kétségbeesés és a félelem, az elkövetkezendők miatti félelem, minden más érzelmet, vagy racionálisabb gondolatot kiszorított belőle. Ha csak elképzelte, hogy miken kellett Bucky-nak minden egyes éjszaka keresztülmennie, ráadásul teljesen egyedül, amíg Ő pár méterre tőle békésen aludt az ágyában, úgy érezte, mintha minden levegőt kiszippantottak volna a mellkasából. És neki még volt képe olyasmiket gondolni, hogy minden rendben van? … Mégis hogyan?! Hogy lehetett ennyire vak?! Miért nem vette észre előbb a jeleket?! Majd a harag vörös hullámokban öntötte el, megfojtva még a kétségbeesését is. Hirtelen nem tudta, hogy melyikük is érdemel meg jobban egy hatalmas pofont, Ő vagy Bucky. Ő, azért, mert képes volt csak magával, illetve minden egyéb dologgal foglalkozni, hogy az, akinek a tényleges segítség kellett volna egyedül szenvedett tovább, csendben. Vagy Bucky, azért, mert nem szólt…

Steve most döbbent rá, hogy eddig csak magával törődött. Megrészegült attól, hogy a lejobb barátja ismét mellette van. Semmi más nem érdekelte. Végre, oly sok év után nem volt magányos, és talán éppen ezért Bucky problémáinak esetében pedig folyamatosan csak a felszínt kapargatta, csak időnkénti tűzoltást végzett… Csak a kirakatot nézte, ahol minden rendben is volt. Pontosabban csak a felszínt, a kirakatot láthatta, hiszen úgy festett a helyzet, hogy nem foglalkozott érdemben annyit Bucky-val, hogy belepillanthasson a mélységbe is. És tessék, meg is lett a nemtörődömségének következménye… Bucky, akit meg kellett volna mentenie, borzalmas állapotban volt… Talán rosszabban, mint Bukaresten… És ez csakis az Ő hibája. Most már tiszta volt előtte, hogy miért nem szólt neki Bucky, hogy baj van. Hiszen nem tudott egyébként sem megbízni benne, akkor ebben az esetben miért tette volna? Így végső soron, aki megérdemelte volna, hogy behúzzanak neki, az csakis Steve Rogers volt.

Állhatott volna ott még egy darabig, hagyva, hogy az önutálat és a bűntudat teljesen bekebelezze. Sokáig állhatott volna. De, akkor mégis ki segített volna Bucky-nak? Ha már eddig nem volt képes semmit, semmit, amivel igazán segíteni tudott volna, tenni, akkor éppen ideje lenne, hogy elkezdje. Később is bőven rá fog érni arra, hogy önmagát ostorozza, most ugyanis szükség van rá, vagy legalább is reménykedett benne, hogy igen. Elsőként, mondjuk kezdhetné azzal, hogy megnyugtatja a barátját, aki még mindig a vécé mellett kuporgott, úgy pillantva fel a szótlan Steve-re, mint aki már végképp nem tudja, hogy mi tévő legyen.

Buck, mit szolnál, ha visszamennénk a szobádba, és Te mindent elmondanál nekem? Azért, hogy segíthessek… - kezdte Steve, miközben újra Bucky elé térdelt és megpróbálta elővenni a legmeggyőzőbb arckifejezését.

Nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet lenne, ha… - kezdett volna bele Bucky az ellenkezésbe elkapva a tekintetét Steve arcáról, a karjaival védekezően átkarolva a felhúzott térdeit, de a kapitány belé fojtotta a szót.

Ígérem, hogyha most mindent kiadsz magadból, ami aggaszt Téged, akkor meg fogsz könnyebbülni. A szavamat adom, hogy így lesz. Kérlek, Buck… - fogta könyörgőre Steve. Bucky pedig, talán azért mert túlságosan fáradt volt, vagy mert nagyon össze volt zavarodva, pár másodperc habozás után beleegyezően bólintott egyet, ahelyett, hogy tovább ellenezte volna Steve ötletét.

A kapitány egy bátorító, halvány mosollyal az ajkain felpattant, és az egyik kezét segítségül Bucky felé nyújtotta, aki meg is kapaszkodott benne, csakhogy olyan gyenge volt, hogy miközben talpra kecmergett, elszédült és el is terült volna a fürdő csempéin, ha Steve még éppen időben el nem kapja.

Lassan, lassan… - ismételte kellemes hangján, ahogyan egyik kezével Bucky válla alá nyúlt, hogy továbbra is megtarthassa a másik férfit, amíg meg nem találja újra az egyensúlyát. A biztonság kedvéért továbbra is a barátja vállán nyugtatott kezével támogatta Őt be a szobájába.

Rendben, ülj le… - motyogta Steve, ahogyan a teljesen sötét szobában az ágyához kormányozta Bucky-t. Gyors, tapogató mozdulatokkal megkereste az olvasólámpa kapcsolóját és felkattintotta. A kint derengő hajnali fénynek esélye sem volt, hogy Bucky szobájának vastag, behúzott függönyein áthatoljon. – Hozok egy pohár vizet, oké? – kérdezte Steve, mire Bucky egy apró bólintással jelezte, hogy rendben van, miközben maga köré tekerte a takaróját.

Miközben a konyhában megeresztette a vízcsapot elgondolkodott. Már előre rettegett attól, amit Bucky mondani készült. Tudta, hogy nem egyszerű rémálmokkal kell majd megbirkóznia. Itt a Tél katonájáról volt szó. Titkos küldetésekről, merényletekről, halálról, örökre elhallgatatott személyekről, kínzásokról, gyilkosságról, méghozzá rengetegről… Vajon meg tudja majd őrizni a józan eszét, vagy Ő is belefullad a Tél katonájának áldozatainak vérébe?

 _Nem!_ Gyorsan, erőszakosan megrázta a fejét, hátha így a fenyegető árnyakat is el tudja űzni. Bucky-ról van szó, a barátjának szüksége van rá! Nem hátrálhat meg, nem inoghat meg, akkor amikor a legnagyobb szükség van a támogatására! Be kell bizonyítania, hogy igaz barátja. Egyébként is, ha még maga Amerika kapitány is így retteg valamitől, akkor a szobájában ülő, összezavarodott Bucky-nak mégis milyen nehéz lehet mindezzel megküzdeni? _Annak a háborús tragédiának a terhe, amit két lélek cipel egy helyett sokkal könnyebb, nem így van?_ Legalább is, mintha Sam valami ilyesmit mondott volna. Egyszerűen nem tudott mást tenni, csodálta Bucky-t az ereje miatt. Ő maga nem tudott volna ennyi ideig, teljesen egyedül feltartóztatni és együtt élni ilyen sok kínnal. Még a magányt, ez a furcsa, új világot is nehezen viselte. Hát, ha még saját magával is hadban kellett volna állnia…

Elhatározott arckifejezéssel lépett be ismét Bucky szobájába, majd a barátja kezébe adta a pohár vizet, amit a férfi kortyonként ivott meg. Közelebb húzta az ággyal szemközt álló fotelt Bucky-hoz, majd leült és várt. Talán tíz perc vagy negyedóra telt el, szótlanságban, amikor is Bucky először lassan, akadozva, de továbbra is monoton hangon belekezdett a történetbe. Steve jól gondolta, ahogyan Bucky egyre több mindent mondott el, egyre több dolgot vallott be, úgy lett egyre könnyebb a lelke és kissé gyorsabb az elbeszélés tempója is. Pedig Steve remélni sem merte, de tényleg mindent elmondott. Beszélt az álmokról, hogy hogyan kezdődnek, hogy miként látja őket, hogy pontosan kiket lát, hogy név szerint meg tudja nevezni az összes áldozatát, hogy olyan rémisztően valósághű az egész, hogy egyszerűen nem tudja megkülönböztetni az álmot az ébrenléttől, hogy olyan zajos mindegyik, hogy még a saját gondolatait sem hallja. De arra is kitért, hogy miként szokott felriadni a lidércnyomásokból, hogy egy-két alkalommal alig tudta visszafogni magát, hogy ne kiáltson segítségért, hogy utána miként kényszeríti trédre minden egyes alkalommal a hányinger. Bár végső soron az, ami a legjobban meglepte Steve-et, az volt, hogy Bucky az érzéseiről is beszélt. Elmondta, hogy miket gondol, miként könyörög egy-egy rémálom közben, hogy amikor felébred olyan erősen tör rá a bűntudat és a depresszió, hogy bármit is tesz, nem tud megbékélni a helyzettel. Sőt még azt is elmondta, ami a legjobban aggasztotta. Bár csak röviden, pár mondat erejéig, de megemlítette azt a hatalmas ellentmondást saját magában, ami majdhogynem szétfeszítette belülről.

Bucky monológja mondatonként lett egyre hosszabb, a Steve szívét nyomó lelkifurdalás miatt a súly pedig tonnánként lett egyre nehezebb. Vajon helyre tudja majd hozni, amit elrontott? Mert, hogy ezt Ő rontotta el, ez a napnál is világosabb… Bucky állapotáért az, aki egyértelműen felelőssé tehető, jobban, mint eddig bármikor, az maga Steve Rogers. _Vajon_ _Bucky egyáltalán helyre_ _tud_ _jönni valaha is…?_

Egy pillanatra szorosan becsukta a szemeit. _Most nem eshet kétségbe!_ Hogy visszaterelje a gondolatait a megfelelő vágányra szólásra nyitotta a száját.

Ma kit láttál? – kérdezte halkan, bízva benne, hogy nem túl indiszkrét a kérdés, vagy esetleg nem fog még több fájdalmat okozni Bucky-nak, ha arra kéri, hogy elevenítse fel ezt a borzalmat.

Bucky először nem válaszolt, csupán egy újjal Steve felé bökött.

Téged… - felelte rekedt hangon. – Először a hídon DC-ben, aztán azon a hajón a folyó felett…

De, én nem… - kezdett bele Steve. Azt akarta mondani, hogy „nem haltam meg", de ezt egyszeriben túl erős kifejezésnek érezte, mintha materializálta volna a saját halálát, ezzel az egy mondattal. – A katonának az a küldetése nem járt sikerrel… - fejezte be inkább így, egy kicsit homályosabban fogalmazva.

Épphogy nem… - mondta Bucky suttogva, meglepve ezzel Steve-et, majd lesütötte a tekintetét, és szorosabbra vonta maga körül a takaróját.

És… Tegnap a fürdőben mi történt? – kérdezte bizonytalanul. Eddig nem kellett kérdéseket feltennie, Bucky magától beszélt, most pedig egyszeriben nem tudta, hogy mire, és milyen mértékben kérdezhet rá. Bízott benne, hogy a kérdéseivel nem okoz nagyobb bajt, mint amit eddig talán helyrehozott azzal, hogy hagyta a barátját mesélni.

Egy villanás… - felelte Bucky fáradtan. – Máskor is előfordult már. Elég sokszor, amíg Bukaresten voltam… Olyanok, mint az álmok, de sokkal élesebbek. Durvábbak, fényesebbek, és túl zajosak… De rövidebbek is. Mintha törékenyebbek is lennének. Nincs meghatározott végük, mert, ha valami megzavar, akkor véget érnek azonnal. – elhallgatott, de amikor felpillantott Steve-re, szinte látta a következő kérdést a szemeiben, így inkább megválaszolta magától. – Múlt éjjel, akkor is azt láttam, mielőtt belezuhantál a folyóba… A sebhelyed hozta elő…

Sajnálom. Nem…nem tudtam… - mormolta Steve egy fájdalmas pillantást vetve a barátjára.

Nem a Te hibád, Steve… - ellenkezett Bucky még kimerültebben, mint előtte. – Nem tehetsz róla, hogy semmi sincs rendben a fejemben.

 _De, én tehetek róla. Sokkal jobban, mint azt gondolnád…_ Az egyik fele ezt akarta mondani. Elmondani Bucky-nak mindent, mindent arról, hogy miatta, az Ő felelőtlensége miatt kell neki ilyesmiken keresztülmennie. Hogy miatta szenved… És hogy mennyire utálja, gyűlöli magát emiatt. De a másik részének nem volt szíve ehhez. Nem akart vitázni Bucky-val, ugyanis tudta, hogyha ebbe egyszer belekezd, akkor abból úgy is veszekedés lesz, még ha egyoldalú is, másrészt pedig végképp nem akarta rázúdítani még a saját bűntudatát is a barátjára. Úgyhogy inkább csendben maradt. Megint csendben maradt.

Amit korábban a vezeklésről mondtál… - kezdett bele pár perc hallgatás után Steve, akadozva, keresve a megfelelő szavakat a mondandójához. – Tudom, hogy ezt nem érzed helyénvalónak, mert úgy tekintesz magadra, mint aki bűnös, de aki ezeket elkövette az nem Te voltál. Az a Tél katonája volt, és nem Bucky Barnes. És tudom, hogy aki most itt ül előttem, az sem a katona. _Az_ nem Te vagy. Soha nem is voltál… - fejezte be, mire Bucky láthatóan összerázkódott egy pillanatra. Mintha az, amit Steve mondott fizikailag bántotta volna.

De nem is Bucky. Nem a régi Bucky ül előtted. Én nem vagyok Ő, lehet soha nem is leszek… Megváltoztam… - mondta, mire most Steve-n volt a sor, hogy úgy érezze magát, mint valami fuldokoló.

 _Én nem vagyok Ő, lehet soha nem is leszek…_ Csupán egy pillanatig úgy érezte, hogy a pánik kerülgeti. _Nem! Állj! Nem szabad kiborulnod! Most nem…_ Emlékeztette magát, és a gondolatot, a torokfojtogató érzéssel egyetemben elsuvasztotta valahova mélyre az elméjében. Majd foglalkozik vele később, amikor egyedül lesz. Amikor nem lesz baj, ha elnyeli a szomorúság, és egy kicsit meghal odabent. Most még itt kell maradnia, Bucky mellett.

Én is megváltoztam. Én sem vagyok ugyanaz a Steve… - tette hozzá komolyan pillantva Bucky-ra. Valamiért helyesnek érezte azt, ha biztosítja Bucky-t arról, hogy nincs egyedül ezzel a furcsa érzéssel. – De akárki is vagy, nem kell, nem szabadna cipelned ezt a terhet. Nem Te voltál. Az nem Te voltál, aki a célpontokat… - de nem tudta befejezni a mondatot. – aki elvégezte a küldetéseket… Nem Te vagy az, akinek bűntudatot kellene éreznie miattuk. És nem fog senki sem felelősségre vonni az áldozatokért. Ha le tudnád rakni ezt a terhet… Könnyebb lenne… - magyarázta, ám sajnos amikor a tekintete találkozott Bucky-éval, semmi mást sem tudott kiolvasni a férfi pillantásából, csakis kétkedést.

Ez nem ilyen egyszerű… - mondta az óceánnál is mélyebb hangon. - Én tettem. Én voltam ott, és minden esetben én húztam meg a ravaszt is. Gyilkos vagyok. És a gyilkosoknak vezekelniük kell a bűnükért. Ki feleljen ezekért ez emberekért, ha nem én, Steve? Férfiak, nők, gyerekek… Nekik nem jár a béke? Az a tudat, hogy a bűnös meglakolt azért, amit tett? Nekik is volt családjuk, feleségeik, gyerekeik, barátaik, testvéreik… Velük mi lesz? – fejezte be az utolsó kérdéssel egy árnyaltnyival emeltebb hangon.

Steve tudta, hogy átlépett valami láthatatlan határvonalat. Nem szabadott volna ebbe most belemennie. Ez a téma, láthatólag, mindennél, még a saját mentális állapotánál is érzékenyebben érintette Bucky-t.

Kitalálok valamit, amivel könnyíthetek a lelkeden… - _vagy meggyőzhetlek arról, hogy tévedsz…_ Gondolta Steve. Nem akart kiprovokálni ezzel egy újabb vitát közöttük, így csak gondolatban tette hozzá a dolgot. Bűnbánóan kereste Bucky tekintetét, aki nem volt hajlandó ránézni a kapitányra. – Kitalálok valamit…ígérem.

Bucky csak egy apró bólintással jelezte, hogy tudomásul vette a dolgot, bár még nem egyezett bele. Steve először az órára pillantott. Mindjárt háromnegyed hat. Majd pedig Bucky-ra. Látta a borostás állat, ami a háború előtt mindig simára volt borotválva, látta az összepréselt ajkakat, a tekintetét, ami fáradtan fókuszált valahova a sötétségbe, és a szemeit. De legfőképpen a szeme alatti sötét karikákat, amik a fáradtságáról árulkodtak. Steve, legalább is ha még Ő bízhatott az emlékeiben, akkor látta Bucky-t utoljára ennyire fáradtnak, amikor kiszabadította Őt Zola laboratóriumából.

Buck, nagyon fáradtnak látszol – kezdte kedvesen, hátha így meg tudja győzni Bucky-t. – Nem szeretnél aludni még egy kicsit? Itt maradok melletted, ha szeretnéd…

Nem tudok – vallotta be pár másodperc habozás után, ismét nehézkesen. – Nem tudok visszaaludni. Eddig egyszer sem tudtam…

Akkor mit csináltál itt? Csak ültél, és vártad, hogy hajnal legyen? – kérdezte Steve nehezen leplezett kétségbeeséssel a hangjában.

Amikor Bucky egy szó nélkül, szimplán csak bólintott szinte érezni vélte, ahogyan a lelke még egy újabb tonnával nehezebb lett. _Ez a magyarázat arra, hogy miért volt Bucky ennyire kialvatlan…_ Hirtelen ugyanaz a szomorúság, és reménytelenség, ami Bucky-ra telepedett rá, elkezdte Őt is körül lengeni. Ennek ellenére úgy határozott, hogy nem fogja annyiban hagyni. Bucky-nak alvásra, pihenésre volt szüksége, ahhoz, hogy legalább, ha csak egy kicsit is de jobb színben lássa a dolgokat.

Próbálj meg pihenni, legalább a kedvemért – kérlelte Steve. – Itt leszek, és ha látom, hogy valami nincs rendben, akkor felébresztelek. Így jó lesz? Kérlek, Buck…

Bucky nem válaszolt, halványan összevont szemöldökkel ült és gondolkodott. Látszott rajta, hogy mérlegeli a helyzetet. Vajon bízhat-e annyira Steve kijelentésében, hogy megkockáztasson még egy rémálmot…?

Steve-nek majdnem egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt, mire a barátja fáradtan, de beleegyezően bólintott egyet.

Rendben, megpróbálom… - motyogta álmosan, már majdnem leragadó szemhéjjakkal, miközben lefeküdt és magára húzta a takarót.

Itt leszek – biztosította Steve, miközben Bucky, lassan az ébrenlétből az alvásba átcsúszó alakját figyelte.

Öt-hat perc sem kellett hozzá, és Bucky már mélyen aludt. Annyira fáradt lehetett, hogy még a felkapcsolt olvasólámpa fénye sem zavarta. Az eső, odakint, nagyjából ekkor kezdett rá. Egy darabig csak szemerkélt, majd pedig nemsokára már dühödten verte a kialakult vihar az ablakok üvegeit.

Steve előre görnyedve a térdein könyökölt, az arcát a tenyereibe temette. Tudta, hogy még most sincs itt az ideje annak, hogy hagyhassa, hogy a saját lelkiismeretfurdalása először eltompítsa, majd pedig leterítse. Ennek ellenére, újra és újra visszatért a bűntudat okozta fájdalom. Tényleg igazi fájdalom és dekadens gondolatok képében érkezett meg. Olyan volt, mint valami meghatározhatatlan sérülés a mellkasában. Ami észrevétlenül nőtt és nőtt addig, amíg már lassan elviselhetetlen volt. Ez volt a legrosszabb benne, hogy egészen addig nem is vette észre, hogy jóformán nem tud lélegezni ettől a fájdalomtól, amíg nem koncentrált a létezésére.

Ma már sokadjára megrázta a fejét. Nem ért rá önző módon a saját fájdalmával foglalkozni, sokkal fontosabb volt, hogy találjon valami épkézláb megoldást a barátja problémáira. De akárhogyan próbálkozott semmi nem jutott az eszébe. Valójában el sem jutott odáig, hogy jobban körül járja a dolgot, mert valami mindig elvonta a figyelmét, valami kéretlen gondolat mindig elvezette a helyes irányból. A legtöbbet Bucky szenvedésén járt az esze. Próbálta elképzelni, hogy milyen lehet az Ő helyében lenni. Nem ment egyszerűen. Akárhogy próbálkozott, mindig oda lyukadt ki, hogy még csak megközelíteni sem tudja a Bucky által átélteket.

Katonaként egy idegen helyen, egy darab emlék nélkül, amibe kapaszkodhatna, vagy amiből reményt meríthetne. Nincs önálló döntés, nincsenek személyes holmik, semmire sem mondhatja, hogy az az övé, semmit sem tagadhat meg, nem ellenkezhet, még abba sincsen beleszólása, hogy mit tesz meg, vagy mit nem. Vagy mit tesznek vele. Lehet az kínzás, vagy egy újabb törlés. Nincs beszéd, nincsenek még önálló gondolatok sem, nincs olyan mozdulat, amit nem írtak elő neki. És minden egyes kihágást követően büntetés. Ha tétovázik, habozik, fenyítés, ha valami az eszébe jut, olyasmi, aminek nem kellene, fenyítés, ha ellenszegül fenyítés, ha az egyik tisztább pillanataiban megpróbál megszökni, szintén fenyítés, olyan, amiből alig tud felépülni...

Steve egy fényes, vakító villámlást követő mennydörgésre riadt fel. Úgy néz ki sikerült elbóbiskolnia a fotelban ülve. Ahogy kiegyenesedett, érezte, ahogyan a háta, az összes csigolyája sajog, a karjai pedig zsibbadtan bizseregnek. Gyorsan körülnézett a szobában. Bár már nyolc óra is elmúlt, az odakint tomboló vihar és a szoba elhúzott függönyeinek köszönhetően olyan sötét volt a szobában, mintha legalább is éjfél lenne. Az egyetlen fényforrás továbbra is az asztali lámpa volt. Steve megkereste a tekintetével Bucky-t. A barátja továbbra is az ágyában aludt, bár sokkal nyugtalanabbul. Szinte kapkodta a levegőt, egyébként rémisztően mozdulatlan volt, csupán a mennydörgések hangjára rezzent össze. A legfélelmetesebb mégis az volt, ahogyan összefüggéstelenül beszélt közben. Néha angolul, néha olyan nyelven, amit Steve nem ismert, de le merte volna fogadni, hogy orosz. Bucky hadoválása egyre hangosabb és egyre rémültebb lett. _Ne! Kérlek, ne! Ne kényszeríts, nem akarom! Kérlek!_ Steve csupán ilyesmiket tudott kivenni Bucky zaklatott mondataiból, de ez is bőven elég volt neki. Felpattant és az ágyhoz lépve megragadta Bucky vállait, majd megrázta.

Bucky! Kelj fel! – szólongatta idegesen a barátját, félve attól, hogy talán elkésett, megpróbálva túlharsogni a vihar tombolását odakint.

Bucky a neve hallatán felriadt, rémült, cikázó tekintete körbe száguldott a szobában, majd a pillantása végül megállapodott Steve arcán.

Steve, amint a tekintetük össze kapcsolódott, látta a rémületet, az elemi rettegést Bucky jégkék szemeiben.

Nyugodj meg, Buck! Itt vagyok, itt vagyok veled… - mantrázta, ahogyan megpróbált nyugalmat erőltetni a hangjára, és csak reménykedni tudott benne, hogy majd ez Bucky-t is lecsillapítja kissé.

Bucky-nak, meghallva Steve hangját, sikerült nem csak néznie, de látnia is azt, aki ott volt előtte. A rémülettől zavartan, továbbra is levegőért kapkodva felült, Steve pedig, biztos, ami biztos közelebb vonta magához a bizonytalan férfit.

Egy pillanattal később velőtrázó mennydörgés csattant valahol a közelben, a cikázó villám fénye pedig nappali világosságot teremtett egyetlen másodpercre a szobában. Épphogy csak kezdett megnyugodni Steve csengő füle, a mennydörgés öblös hangja után, amikor azt vette észre, hogy Bucky az ölében van, és átkarolva Őt úgy kapaszkodik bele, mintha az élete múlna rajta. Steve egy darabig döbbenten csak ült, továbbra is ott, ahol eddig is volt, majd Bucky megállíthatatlan, vehemens reszketése és az a tény, hogy úgy szorított Őt, hogy az szinte már fájt, észhez térítette.

Ő is gyorsan körül fonta a karjait a barátja körül, a fejét közelebb dugta Bucky arcához, az egyik kezével, pedig elkezdte simogatni a hideg verítéktől nedves haját.

Steve… - hallatszott Bucky reszketeg, elhaló nyögése valahonnan Steve mellkasa közeléből.

Minden rendben van… - suttogta a fülébe. – Itthon vagy, biztonságban… - súgta, mire Bucky csak még közelebb húzódott Steve-hez, görcsösen markolva a kapitány pólóját. Steve érezte, hogy Bucky összes izma szinte pattanásig van feszülve, és épp, hogy csak nem hiperventillál.

Megint rémálmod volt? – kérdezte halkan, amire csak két-három kapkodó bólintás volt a válasz. – Ne félj, csak álom volt, _az,_ amit láttál nem Te vagy… - mondta Steve, mire Bucky bármiféle előzmény nélkül, túlságosan is hirtelen szinte kitépte magát Steve öleléséből, mindezt egy hang nélkül, és visszafeküdt az ágyába a kapitánynak háttal.

Steve összeráncolt homlokkal, az értetlenség és a félelem vegyes kettősével a lelkében araszolt közelebb Bucky fekvő alakjához. A barátja teljesen összegömbölyödött a takaró alatt és ezúttal a párnáját szorította majdnem halálos erejű ölelésével.

Valami rosszat mondtam? Mi történt? – kérdezte ártatlanul, ahogyan az egyik kezével finoman megérintette Bucky vállát. A fém kezének vállát. Ami jéghideg volt. Bucky az érintésre válaszul összerezzent, és csak még jobban összehúzta magát.

Steve pár percig teljesen tanácstalanul, megrémülve ettől a hirtelen elzárkózástól meredt a mellette fekvőre. A gondolatai vadul száguldottak, ahogyan választ kerestek arra, hogy pontosan mi történhetett, vagy milyen hibát követhetett el, ami miatt most Bucky úgy remeg, mintha meg akarna fagyni. Talán az volt a baj, hogy visszaölelt? Vagy éppen az, hogy habozott? Vagy mondott valamit, amit nem kellett volna…? Bár a legfontosabb kérdés továbbra is az maradt, hogy: Hogyan segítsen? Maradjon itt, és beszéljen tovább Bucky-hoz? Vagy ne mondjon semmit, csak legyen itt, mint valami támasz? Vagy talán menjen el? Bármit is kell tennie, Ő megteszi, csak valaki árulja el neki, de minél gyorsabban, mert gyűlöli, hogy így kell látnia Bucky-t.

Amíg Steve gondolatai egymást kergették, és teltek az értékes percek, észre sem vette, de Bucky remegése egy kissé alábbhagyott.

Zola a-azt mondta, hogy nem…nem véletlenül választott e-engem… - szólalt meg egyszer csak Bucky megkínzott, reszketeg hangon. Steve egy pillanatig nem hitt a fülének. Tényleg jól értette, hogy Zola? De még mielőtt közbe tudott volna vágni Bucky folytatta.

A-azt mondta, hogy bennem van valami, valami, ami miatt tökéletes leszek a kísérletéhez… - hallgatott el egy pillanatra Bucky. Steve továbbra sem tudott megszólalni a döbbenettől. – Hogy bennem már adottak a tulajdonságok, mert, mert könyörtelen vagyok…kíméletlen, precíz…és kiképzés nélkül is orvlövész - mondta, mire Steve, a mellkasában fellángoló harag miatt újra rátalált a hangjára.

De ez hazugság! – mondta, szinte már kiáltva, megragadva és a vállánál fogva megrázva Bucky-t, mintha csak így akarná kényszeríteni, hogy felejtse el ezt az őrültséget. – Én nem ismerek olyat, aki nálad jobb ember lenne!

Akkor miért csak nálam sikerült?! – kérdezte Bucky még mindig elrejtve az arcát a párnájába, fele olyan hangosan, mint Steve, és ennek ellenére is képes volt elérni, hogy Steve-nek az torkára fagyjanak a szavai. – Miért én voltam az egyetlen sikeres kísérleti alany Zola idejéből? Miért, ha nem azért, mert mindig is volt egy olyan oldalam, mint a katona?! Mindig is bennem volt… Zola csak előhozta… Idehozta, kiképezte, betörte és nevet adott neki…

Nem, ez nem lehet igaz… - ellenkezett Steve miközben érezte, hogy kirázza a hideg.

Félek Steve… Félek, hogy egy nap úgy ébredek, hogy mindent elveszítek. Hogy az, aki én vagyok, meg Bucky örökre eltűnik, és csak _Ő_ marad… Hogy visszatér az a zsibbasztó sötétség, hogy nem marad semmim _rajta_ kívül… - hallotta, ahogyan Bucky hangja minden egyes szóval egyre jobban megremeg.

Tizenkét éves korukban látta utoljára Bucky-t sírni, azóta egyszer sem. De még most is fel tudta idézni, hogy miközben a könnyei legördültek az arcán, hogyan remegett a hangja és milyen mozdulattal húzta fel a vállát. És most kénytelen volt ugyanezt látni. A szipogás nagy részét valószínűleg elnyelte a párna, ahogyan a könnyeit is, de a mozdulat eltéveszthetetlen volt. Steve érezte, ahogyan a szomorúság összeszorítja az Ő torkát is.

És ha elszabadul, akkor tovább gyilkol, én pedig… - akadt meg egy pillanatra Bucky a mondatában. Steve jól tudta, elcsuklott a hangja a sírás miatt. – Már így is túl sok, túl nehéz ez a teher…ennyi gyilkosság… Ha ennél is több lesz… - akadt meg megint. – Nem tudom, úgy mi értelme van tovább élnem, ha minden, ami vár rám, az csak az örökös bűntudat… - fejezte be, majd végleg elhallgatott. Steve-nek oda sem kellett néznie, tudta, hogy az a párnába fojtott zokogás pontosan az volt, aminek hangzott. Valószínűleg Bucky az arcát a párnába temetve, ráharapva a huzatra próbálta a minimálisra szorítani azt a zajt, amit keltett.

Steve úgy érezte, hogy ez volt a kegyelemdöfés. A szíve összezúzva attól, hogy így kell látnia Bucky-t, a szeme pedig máris szúrt a saját könnyeitől, ha csak belegondolt abba, amit az előbb Bucky mondott. _Hogy nincs értelme annak, hogy tovább éljen…?_

Váratlanul beugrott neki egy mondat. Egy mondta, amit a Rehabilitációs központban hallott egy veterán szájából, Sam valamelyik előadása után. „Élni mocsok nehéz. Főleg mindezek után. De meghalni…Nos, a halál mindenképp könnyebb…" A férfi rá egy hónapra öngyilkos lett a saját lakásában. Steve úgy hallotta ezeket a szavakat, olyan élethűen, mintha a férfi még most is itt állna előtte. Összeszorította a száját. Tudta, hogyha most nem tesz, nem mond semmit, akkor annak végzetes következményei lesznek. Mondania kell valamit.

Olyan nincs, hogy ne lenne értelme annak, hogy élj… - kezdett bele, és máris érezte, hogy az első könnycseppek végig csorognak az arcán. Steve nem szipogott, a hangja sem remegett, vagy ugrált fel-le a csuklástól. Ugyanúgy folytatta ahogyan eddig, a könnyei néma társakként hallgatták végig a mondandóját. – Olyan nincs, hallod…? Annyi, de annyi minden van még, amit látnod kell, vagy ki kell próbálnod, vagy ott kell lenned, amikor megtörténik… - Steve nem tudta tovább türtőztetni magát, közelebb húzódott Bucky-hoz és hátulról átölelte Őt. Azt akarta, hogy érezze, hogy ott van vele, hogy rá bármikor számíthat. Bucky az érintés hatására ismét összerezzent, de nem ellenkezett, hagyta, hogy Steve tovább duruzsoljon a fülébe. – Mindig azt mondtad, hogy ha vége a háborúnak meg akarod nézni a Grand Canyon-t. A saját szemeddel akarod látni… Bucky, meg kell néznünk a Grand Canyon-t, nekünk kettőnknek. És…, és emlékszel arra, hogy mindig azzal viccelődtünk, hogy…, hogy majd megnyerjük a háborút és utána mindketten kezet fogunk az elnökkel? Azt is meg kell csinálnunk, és utána úgy berúgnunk, hogy ne is emlékezzünk az egészre. Vagy megvan még az a kis cirkusz Lyon mellett? Mindenképp vissza kell mennünk oda…

És Steve egészen addig beszélt arról, hogy mit kell még nekik kettejüknek csinálniuk, vagy átélniük a jövőben, hogy egy idő után Bucky abbahagyta a szipogást. Talán egy órába telt Steve-nek, amíg elérte, hogy Bucky először lazítson a tartásán, majd pedig ezúttal egy sokkal nyugodtabb álomba merüljön.


	3. Chapter 3

Halihó!

Újabb fejezet, új reményekkel! :D Talán ebben a részbe már több boldogabb jelenetet tudtam zsúfolni. Bár, szerintem ezt majd döntsétek el Ti! ;)

Élek halok a kritikátokért és a véleményetekért, mert őszintén erre az irományomra még senki nem mondott semmit, úgyhogy nem tudom, hogy egyáltalán tetszik-e nektek. Úgyhogy tessék itt hagyni valamit, ha elolvastad! :3

* * *

A téli álom után

III. rész

-Kék dolgok –

 _Valamikor '35 és '39 között_

… _Talán nem is a verekedés hangjaira lettem először figyelmes. Mármint, nem azokra a hangokra, amik minden általános verekedést kísérnek. Mint a csoszogó cipők zaja, vagy ahogyan egy ököl tompa csattanással eltalál egy állkapcsot. Egy halk jajkiáltásra emlékszem. Olyasmire, amit akkor hallat az ember, ha éppen minden levegőt kiszorítottak a tüdejéből és már csak egy ilyen elhaló valamire futja._

 _Tehát csak azt akartam leírni, hogy azt hiszem erre kaptam fel a fejem. Hihetetlen mennyire bő lére tudom ereszteni… Csak tudnám, hogy miért?_

 _A lényeg, azt hiszem, hogy felfigyeltem erre a kiáltásra és befordultam a sikátorba. Nyár volt, nyár közepe, ezt biztosan tudom. Tudom, mert emlékszem, hogy csak egy fehér trikó volt rajtam felsőként, de még így is szakadt rólam a víz. A kezemben vittem valamit. Nem emlékszem, hogy mit, de azt tudom, hogy barna papírzacskóban volt, és nehéznek is kellett lennie. Nem tudom, talán nem is lényeges. Remélem…_

 _A sikátorban sötét volt, és az árnyékoknak köszönhetően pár fokkal hűvösebb is, mint az utcán. Párat pislogtam, majd végül a szemem hozzászokott a sötétséghez. Három alakot láttam, ahogyan gúnyosan nevetgélve, szitokszavakat dörmögve az orruk alatt behajítanak egy negyediket a sikátor végében álló nagy szemetesbe._

 _Azt hiszem, hogy már a „jajj"-ból kitaláltam, hogy megint Steve páholtatja el magát valakikkel. Nem is a hangja volt ismerős, hanem az, ahogyan felkiáltott. Nem hangosan, épphogy csak olyan hangerővel, amit az asztmája és a büszkesége megengedett. Tudom, hogy önszántából nem kérte volna soha mások segítségét…_

 _Bár, lehet, hogy a kukából kimeredező kopott cipőiről ismertem fel és nem is a kiabálásáról. Mindig egy vagy két számmal nagyobb cipőket hordott. Mintha kínos lett volna a boltban a saját méretéből kérnie egyet… Vagy előfordulhat, hogy nem is lehetett kapni a méretében? Vagy azok nem is az Ő cipői voltak? Mintha rémlene, hogy Steve nem állt túl jól anyagilag…_

 _Már megint nem azt írom, ami lényeges. Ha Steve-ről van szó, mindig kicsit megszalad a tollam… Ez de kibaszott költőinek látszik, így leírva…._ _Szívás. És valamiért a káromkodásról is Steve jut eszembe._

 _Nem rémlik, hogy mondtam volna bármit is, mielőtt behúztam volna egyet a hozzám legközelebb álló fickónak. Talán annyit, hogy „Hé!" Vagy annyit sem. Nem tudom. Innentől kezdve kicsit zavaros az egész. Az sem tiszta például, hogy mit csináltam a kezemben tartott barna papíros csomaggal. Lehet letettem, vagy ledobtam._

 _A verekedés elég papírforma szerűen alakult. Úgy, mint mindig. Ez is erősíti, hogy már akkoriban is kissé képzettebb lehettem a többieknél. Egy jobb horog, a bal oldalamon álló fickónak. Elkerülök egy öklöt, ami egyenesen felém zúg. A lábammal észrevétlenül kigáncsolom a harmadikat, mire az elterül az aszfalton. Satöbbi, satöbbi. Nem részletezem, ha nem muszáj._

 _A fickók amolyan igazi bukóknak néztek ki. Olyanoknak, akik még életükben nem látták a tengert, csak a partról, és mégis matrózmodoruk van. Na, ezt is száz százalékig biztosan tudom, hogy Steve ki nem állhatta az ilyen alakokat. És ez az érzés a bunkók részéről is kölcsönös volt. Azt nem tudom, hogy ebben az esetben ki kötött bele a másikba, vagy ki kezdett bele a verekedésbe, sőt azt sem tudom, hogy utólag kiderült-e, de azt hiszem nem számít._

 _Visszagondolva erre az esetre is, magából a verekedésből csak az maradt meg bennem, ami közben a fejemben ment. Hogy meg kell védenem Steve-et. Nem mintha kérte volna… Sose kérte, az a hülye. Csak meg kell tennem és kész. Sőt, volt, hogy a végén lebaszott, amiért nem hagytam Őt érvényesülni… „Pedig már majdnem megvolt" Szokta volt mondani a mindössze hatvan kilós, asztmás Steve._

 _Éééés már megint eltértem a tárgytól. Még jó, hogy nincs, aki elolvassa ezt. Hülye érzés minden emlékemet átcipelni ebbe. Olyan kusza, meg összevissza. De ez a lehető legjobb, amit tehetek. Meg kell tennem. A biztonság kedvéért._ _Ha megint jönne egy törlés…_

 _A lényeg, legalább is remélem, hogy tényleg az, hogy mire a három fickóból egyet már kifektettem, egy másik pedig azt hiszem éppen azon volt, hogy valahogyan eloldalogjon, addigra Steve-nek is sikerült kiverekednie magát a kukából._

 _Csak egy gyors oldalpillantást vetettem rá, de a mai napig emlékszem az arcára. Egy olyan véraláfutás sötétlett máris a bal szeme alatt, ami megközelítette a sikátor árnyékainak színét. Az alsó ajka felszakadt, és dőlt belőle a vér, ahogyan a homloka és a haja vonalának találkozásánál keletkezett sebből is. Nem is szólva arról, hogy egy merő mocsok volt. A haja pár helyen feketébb volt, mint az enyém, az ingje megszaggatva lógott rajta. (Akkor nem is jutott eszembe, de most felötlött bennem a kérdés, hogy vajon mégis mióta verhették Steve-et, ha így nézett ki a végére?) És mindez ellenére, annak az idiótának a fején egy mindennél szélesebb vigyor ült._

 _Ő mondta, tudom, hogy azért volt képes egy vigyort erőltetni a fejére még ekkor is, mert vállt vállnak vetve küzdhettünk. És én már akkor is hülyeségnek tartottam ezt az egészet. Totális baromságnak. De, hát mire is számítson az ember egy hamisítatlan brooklyn-i marhától?_

 _Mert, persze, az nem számított, hogy úgy elkenték a száját, hogy ehhez még én is kevés leszek, hogy összefoltozzam. Nem. Csak az számított, hogy végre együtt verekedhettük ki magunkat az Isten tudja miféle bajból, mint társak. Talán néha imponált az ötlet. Az, hogy milyen pátoszos volt az elképzelés._ _Néha még ma is tetszik._

 _Nehéz úgy írni Steve-ről, hogy ne kalandozzak el közben. Sőt, még nehezebb úgy írni Steve-ről, hogy mindeközben a szomszéd szobában sürög-forog. Azt mondja pakol…_

 _Valahol ott tartottam, hogy mire kettőnknek sikerült elérnünk, hogy a három kötekedő elhúzzon a francba, már szinte úszott a trikóm az izzadtságban. Baromi meleg volt._

 _Azt hiszem Steve előbb kicsit összeszedte magát, és csak aztán szólalt meg._

„ _Kösz Buck, de egyedül is ment volna…"_

 _Mire azt feleltem, hogy: „Peeeeersze. Az is biztosan csak a harciasságod jele volt, hogy a lábaid az ég felé kalimpáltak, miközben egy kukában ejtőztél. Láttam, teljesen ura voltál a helyzetnek, Stevie!"_

„ _Nevethetsz Buck, de ez a három semmi volt a tegnapi két fickóhoz képest. Komolyan, még pár perc, és elintéztem volna Őket… Csak ne dobtak volna be oda…"_

„ _Ha már így szóba hoztad a szemeteseket, szerintem valamivel megvágtad a fejed odabent. Eléggé vérzik."_

 _Erre a fejéhez nyúlt. Érdemére szóljon, hogy egy szót sem szólt, miközben megvizsgálta a sebet. Pedig biztos fájhatott neki. Közelebbről is megnézte az ujjaira ragadt vért, majd egy nemtörődöm mozdulattal megvonta a vállait miközben a vért az ingjébe törölte._

„ _Semmiség. Csak egy karcolás."_

 _Mintha itt vágtam volna egy fájdalmas fintort, vagy mit. Bár, lehet, hogy nem, csak gondoltam, hogy kellett volna._

„ _Szerintem azért jobb lenne bekötözni. Ki lesz a sikátorok hőse, ha Te most elvérzel emiatt?"_

„ _Sikátorok hőse" Ismételte meg Steve, miközben a szemét forgatta. Azt hitte nem látom, de tudom, hogy közben valami mosoly bujkált az ajkain._

„ _Talán nem tetszik az új címed?" Kérdeztem, miközben a vállába bokszoltam. Azt hiszem ezt kérdeztem. Vagy valami hasonlót. Mi baj az új címeddel? Találjak ki valami jobb nevet? Talán valami más jobban megfelelne? Mind játszik. Fogalmam sincs, hogy pontosan mit kérdeztem, de Steve válaszolt rá._

…

Azt mondtam, hogy egyelőre megteszi. Úgy is kicsiben kell elkezdeni a hősködést – szólat meg Steve hirtelen mire Bucky, aki egyáltalán nem számítva arra, hogy a kapitány a háta mögött áll, meglepetésében azonnal becsapta a kezében tartott noteszét. Csoda, hogy nem vetemedett valamiféle durvább dologra, olyanra, amit pár hónappal ez előtt gondolkodás nélkül megcsinált volna. Mondjuk arra, hogy letámadja a kapitányt. Nem volt hozzászokva még ezekhez a hirtelen meglepetésekhez.

Uh, bocs, nem akartam beleolvasni, tudom, hogy nem szereted, csak… - motyogta Steve miközben bizonytalanul beletúrt a hajába. Bucky félig hátra fordult a székében, ahol ült, mire egy kissé elpirult Steve-el találta szemben magát. Látszott rajta, hogy tényleg szégyelli, hogy megfeledkezett magáról, és beleolvasott azon naplók egyikébe, amikbe Bucky külön megkérte, hogy ne nézzen bele.

Öhm, nem gond Steve, de… - motyogta Bucky valamiféle válaszképpen, miközben visszafordult a noteszéhez, és anélkül, hogy újra kinyitotta volna becsúsztatta a könyvjelzőt a lapok közé. Valójában igen is gondnak érezte ezt az egészet. Tényleg nagyon nem szerette volna, ha Steve beleolvas a naplóiba. De nem csak Steve, nem akarta, hogy rajta kívül bárki más is tudja, hogy mi áll ezeken a lapokon. De mindeközben úgy érezte, látva Steve arckifejezését, hogy nem teheti azt, azzal az emberrel, aki befogadta, hogy nem bocsájt meg neki valami ilyesmit. Hiszen ez csak egy kis semmiség, és amúgy is véletlen volt. Ugye? – de, ha lehet, akkor máskor ne…

Nem. Ígérem, nem fordul elő többet – biztosította Steve arról, hogy olvasatlanul maradnak a noteszeibe lejegyzett sorok.

Majd újból meglepve Bucky-t, bár ezúttal közel sem annyira, mint legelőször, a kapitány is leült vele szemben egy székre a konyhaasztal körül. Bucky már legalább egy órája, ha nem több, üldögélt törökülésben a saját helyén, amit még mindig nem sikerült igazán megszoknia, hogy az övé, a konyhában, ezen a bizonyos emléken merengve. Lekörmölte, ha kellett oldalakon keresztül, azt, ami eszébe jutott, miközben túlcukrozott gyümölcsteát iszogatott egy kék bögréből. Az Ő _saját_ bögréjéből. Sokszor kellett még emlékeztetnie saját magát arra, hogy az a bizonyos tárgy, mostantól kezdve az Ő tulajdona volt. Néhány dolgot még mindig nehezére esett elfogadnia, és mindennapinak tekintenie. Többek között a birtoklás és az enyém, tied, dolgát is. De az elején, amikor még csak éppen kezdett felszállni a köd az agyáról, még az evéssel is meggyűlt a baja. Attól, amit a Hydra tett vele, nem igazán ismerte fel, hogy éhes. Tudatában volt annak, hogy lassul, és csökken a koncentrációs képessége, és a mozgáskoordinációja is tompul, de nem tudta, hogy miért. Régebben egyébként is intravénásan jutott csak táplálékhoz, úgyhogy a szökését követően hozzákezdhetett, hogy újból felfedezze magának az ételek sokféle ízpalettáját. Már, ha a kriogén álomban töltött hosszú idő ellenére is, sikerült az élelmét a gyomrában tartania. És igen, mostanában, tekintetbe véve az elmúlt két évet, még saját magához képest is sokat hányt…

Természetesen nem kell válaszolnod, ha nem akarsz. Ne érezd kényszerítve magad semmire, de… - kezdett bele Steve a kérdésébe ahogyan tovább feszengett a székén. Bucky látta rajta, hogy még a pár pillanattal ezelőtti zavara sem múlt el teljesen, ezért is égtek még mindig halványan pirosan a fülei, és erre megint valami kellemetlenbe keveri bele magát. Persze, Steve próbálta leplezni az egészet, de Bucky arra jól emlékezett, hogy Steve milyen rosszul hazudott régen is. Ami, úgy néz ki, az évek során nem változott egy fikarcnyit sem. – Miért nem olvashatok bele a naplóidba? Én, azt hiszem, legalább is úgy érzem, hogy segíthetnék neked kitölteni a homályos foltokat az emlékeidben… - hallgatott el szégyenkezve a saját kérdésétől, miközben a tekintetét óvatosan Bucky-ra emelte, azt lesve, vajon túl messzire ment-e el ezzel a kérdésével.

Őszintén… - mormolta Bucky, majd elhallgatott egy pillanatra. Tudta, ezt nehéz lesz megmagyaráznia. Hiszen Ő maga is tudta, a saját józan esze is azt súgta, hogy Steve segítségével nem tartana több óráig, vagy akár napokig az, hogy visszaemlékezzen valami egészen egyszerű, és rövid emlékre. És mégis… - Azt hiszem elég bután fog hangzani ez az egész így kimondva, de valami azt súgja, valami megérzés, hogy ez nem lenne jó ötlet. Nem miattad, Steve, ne érts félre… Nem csak neked nem mutatom meg, hogy mi van bennük, senki másnak sem – mondta Bucky ahogyan kissé zavartan, elmélyedve a gondolataiban a noteszéből kilógó kis papírfecni szélét tépkedte. – Úgy érzem, hogy ha bárki másnak a kezébe adnám ezt a noteszt, és beleolvasna, azzal megszűnne csak az enyém lenni…Érted? – kérdezte Bucky felpillantva Steve-re, arra számítva, hogy majd egy értetlen arckifejezés fogja fogadni a szavait. De ehelyett a kapitány komolyan viszonozta a pillantását. Sehol egy rosszallóan összehúzott szemöldök, vagy furcsa tekintet. Csupán a színtiszta érdeklődés és a vágy, hogy tényleg megértse azt, amit Bucky mond. Ez egy kicsit meglepte Bucky-t, de valamiért arra bíztatta, hogy nyugodtan menjen tovább és fejtse ki, hogy pontosan mit is érez a naplóival kapcsolatban. – Például, ha Te most elolvasnád az egészet az elejétől a végéig…

Amit, biztos, hogy nem fogok megtenni… - szólt közbe Steve, amivel elérte, hogy Bucky egy pillanatra elvigyorodjon.

Igen, amit biztosan nem fogsz megtenni… - folytatta a fém kezébe véve a kis kék noteszt. – És én tudnám, hogy Te beleolvastál, abban az esetben, akkor, amikor a legközelebb írni szeretnék bele, akkor már minden más lenne. Úgy értem, hogy már nem tudnék, nem lennék képes rá, hogy ugyanúgy írjak bele, olyan stílusban, mint eddig. Mert folyamatosan az eszembe jutna, hogy Te ezt olvastad, és vajon miket gondoltál közben… Mintha onnantól kezdve valamilyen közvetett módon Te is meghatároznád az írásomat. És félek, ha úgy írnék, azok már nem teljesen az én emlékeim lennének. Te is beléjük folynál valahogy… És nem tudom… Nem igazán tudom…De valami azt súgja, hogy jobb, ha csak én látom, hogy mi van benne, mert csakis akkor marad teljesen az enyém – hallgatott el Bucky, majd, amikor Steve kereken egy perc múlva sem szólalt meg, még hozzátette. – Tudom, ez elég nagy hülyeségnek hangzik… Az is… Ebbe a vacakba is túl sok hülyeséget írok le…- mondta fintorogva a saját ostobaságán, és buta elképzelésein, miközben meglengette a naplót majd visszadobta az asztalra.

Nem, egyáltalán nem – vágott közbe Steve gyorsan. – Azt hiszem értem… - tette még hozzá.

Bucky felpillantva hitetlenkedő arckifejezéssel nézett a kapitányra.

Tényleg? Vagy csak úgy mondod, hogy megnyugtass? – kérdezte szkeptikusan. Bár már az is jól esett volna neki, ha Steve azért mondja, hogy megérti Őt, hogy ne érezze rosszul magát.

Igen! Sőt, én is valami hasonlót érzek a mappámmal kapcsolatban – jelentette ki Steve bizakodóan megtoldva egy mosollyal a mondatát. – Vannak benne olyan rajzok meg skiccek, amiket megmutattam pár embernek, sőt van olyan, amelyiket még Tony is látta, de soha sem mutattam meg mindet. Azt hiszem az egészet még soha sem látta egyben senki, csak én. Akad benne dögivel olyan, amit nem is adnék ki a kezemből – nevettet fel Steve az elképzelésen.

Tényleg, Te tudsz rajzolni… - mormolta Bucky elgondolkodva, távolba révedő tekintettel. A felismerésre, miszerint Steve tud rajzolni, még hozzá nem is rosszul, megrohamozta pár emlék visszhangja. Kellemes emlékeké, például ahogyan egyik délután Steve-et figyelte, aki a rajztáblája fölé görnyedt, és éppen iszonyatosan koncentrálva dolgozott valamin. A várost rajzolta meg éppen az ablakukból. – Sőt, egészen jól tudsz rajzolni… - tette még hozzá, és egyszerűen nem tudta megállni, de a kivételesen kellemes, és nem hátborzongató, vagy nyugtalanító emléktöredékek miatt halványan elmosolyodott.

Szerintem közel sem annyira jól, amit ahogyan azt Te elképzeled… - ingatta meg Steve a fejét, de ennek ellenére Ő is vigyorgott.

Nem hiszem, most csak szerénykedsz… - vágott vissza Bucky, a felhúzott lábával megbökve Steve térdét. Majd a naplójára pillantva támadt egy ötlete. – Cserébe, amiért beleolvastál a naplómba, rajzolj nekem valamit! – jelentette ki.

Most? – kérdezte Steve hitetlenkedve. Bár ez amolyan jóféle hitetlenkedés volt. Félig meglepett, félig boldog.

Most! – parancsolta Bucky visszavigyorogva Steve-re.

Rendben, de figyelmeztetlek, bármire is emlékszel a rajztehetségemet illetően, már kijöttem a gyakorlatból… - tette még hozzá Steve, de a kijelentésével ellentétben felállt a székéből, és elindult a szobája felé, hogy összeszedje a szükséges eszközöket.

Ezt sem hiszem el! – kiáltotta még utána Bucky, amit Steve befordult a szobájába.

Pedig jobban tennéd – kiabálta vissza Steve a szobájából. – Ne várj tőlem csodát – tette még hozzá, amikor előbukkant a szobából, kezében ceruzákkal, radírral, hegyezővel és egy táblára rögzített ív fehér papírral.

Huhhh, tényleg elég régen volt már… - mormogta az orra alatt Steve, ahogyan elhelyezkedett kényelmesen, lovagló ülésben a székén, a táblát az asztal szélére támasztva, kezében finoman tartva egy grafit ceruzát.

Bucky erre már nem válaszolt, csak ismételten elmosolyodott. Mosolygott. Sőt, néha nevetett is egy kicsit. Bár egyiket sem vitte túlzásba. De ez még egy hete szinte elképzelhetetlen volt a számára. Azt hitte, hogy soha sem fog újra okot találni rá, hogy boldog legyen. Vagy legalább is valami, olyasmi, ami megközelíti a boldogságot. A békét, a nyugalmat… Természetesen még most is voltak sötétebb, mélyebb pillanatai, amik néha kitolódtak órákká, de már nem olyan gyakran. Nem olyan gyakran, mint egy héttel ezelőtt.

Kicsivel több mint egy hete volt az az éjszaka, amikor is Steve megtalálta a fürdőszobában, és végül is mindent elmondott neki. Tényleg mindent. Miután másodjára is felriadt azon az éjjelen még arról is hajlandó volt beszélni, bár lehet, hogy csak a zaklatottsága és a vihar miatt, amit megpróbált olyan mélyre eltemetni magában, hogy még Ő maga se bukkanhasson rá teljesen. Teljes egészében. Egészen eddig a legnagyobb félelmét nem engedte, hogy előbukkanjon minden egyes szögletével és sarkával az elméjének homályából. Mindig csak egy kicsit, egyetlen egy oldalt látott belőle. Talán Ő maga takargatta a meztelen igazságot, nem tudatosan, de mindenképp azért, hogy ne essen szét teljesen. De azon az éjjelen nem csak Steve-nek, saját magának is bevallotta az igazat. Olyan volt, mintha ledöntött volna valami falat. Bár abban nem volt biztos, hogy Ő döntötte-e le. Bucky már csak arra eszmélt fel, hogy téglánként leomlott, és a lábai előtt hever. És arra is csak másnap délután. Mert, hogy nem is igazán tudta, hogy mit kezdett vele Steve és az Ő szörnyű állapotával, de valahogy sikerült elérnie, hogy majdnem egészen délig aludjon. Steve-nek igaza volt, ha nem is azonnal, de megkönnyebbült attól, hogy mondatokat formált a rémségekből, amik az elméjéből kerültek elő.

Mintha megszűnt volna valami állandó, plusz nyomás a mellkasán. Nem teljesen, maradt még belőle bőven, és egy-egy rosszabb pillanatban, mintha másodpercek alatt képes lett volna a nyomás megduplázódni, vagy megtriplázódni. De egyértelműen könnyebben lélegzett. Nem látta színesebbnek a világot, nem voltak élesebbek a hangok, de a csendes pillanatok megnyugtatóbbak voltak, és a fejfájása is alábbhagyott. Nem érezte erőltetettnek az időnkénti mosolyait sem. Nehezen találta meg az emléket a kuszaságban, ami a fejében uralkodott, ami pontosan passzolt ehhez az érzéshez, de végül csak rálelt. Akkor érzett valami hasonlót, amikor felépült, talán eddigi élete legsúlyosabb betegségéből, egy több hetes tüdőgyulladásból. Bár gyerekfejjel nem igazán így élte meg ezt az egészet. Akkor sokkal nagyobbra értékelte, hogy nem kell gyógyszert szednie egy darabig, most viszont olyan intenzíven érezte a gyógyulás utáni szabadságot, mint még soha.

Persze, arról szó sem volt, hogy egészen rendbe jött volna, és ezt Ő is tudta. Teljesen tudatában volt annak, hogy még mindig elég…nos, veszélyes. Másokra és saját magára is veszélyt jelent. Nem felejtette el, nem is tudott volna megfeledkezni róla, hogy a fejével még mindig nincs minden rendben. Közel sem. Hogy az emlékei olyan lyukacsosak, mint valami szitává lőtt céltábla, hogy a Hydra bőven hagyott benne dolgokat, olyan dolgokat, amiket senki sem szeretne látni, hogy a rémálmai hosszú sora ezután sem fog megszakadni, hogy bizalmatlan lesz mindennel és mindenkivel szemben, amíg csak él, hogy nem fog soha teljesen beilleszkedni ebbe a világba. A jövő világába. Még ebben az elmúlt egy hétben is volt olyan alkalom, nem is egy, amikor a múlt kavargó sötétsége helyet követelt magának Bucky fejében. Bucky olyannak képzelte el ezt, mint valami egészen bizarr orosz rulettet. Ha az előkerülő emlék kellemes, vagy éppen semleges, akkor szerencséje volt, vaktöltényt fogott ki. Ellenben, ha valami borzalom került újra napvilágra egy emlékkép formájában az egyenlő volt a golyóval. Egy-egy ilyen „golyó" utáni felépülés pedig akár órákat, súlyosabb traumák után napokat vett igénybe.

És pontosan az ilyen esetekben került a képbe Steve. Amikor Bucky szokatlanul csendessé és mozdulatlanná vált, akkor a kapitány tudta, hogy most rá van szükség. Néha csak szimplán leült annak a helynek a közelében, ahol Bucky körbe bástyázta magát, nem szólt egy szót sem, csupán üldögélt, hétköznapi dolgokat csinált, de a jelenlétével elérte azt, hogy Bucky ne érezze magát annyira egyedül. De előfordult, hogy elkezdett beszélni. Hosszan, megállás nélkül mondta és mondta a monológjait szinte mindenféléről, ami az eszébe jutott. Nem várt választ, vagy tényleges párbeszédet, már azzal is meg volt elégedve, ha Bucky néha hümmögött valamit válaszul, mert abból látta, hogy ha nem is egészen, de még vele van. Bucky nem volt benne biztos, de a kapitány vagy el akarta terelni a figyelmét a Steve-féle végtelenül hosszú történetekkel, vagy csupán társaságot akart neki biztosítani. És nagyon ritkán, de megesett, hogy Steve egy szót sem szólt, csak egy túlméretezett mackó-ölélésben részesítette Bucky-t. Bucky eleinte kényelmetlenül érezte magát ezek miatt, de ahogyan sokszorozódott a számuk, úgy lettek egyre megszokottabbak és megnyugtatóbbak.

Aznap éjszaka látta, hogy Steve-et is összetörte valahol belül, mindaz, amit megosztott vele a saját kis egyszemélyes poklából. Próbálta nem mutatni, de ettől még nem kerülte el Bucky figyelmét ahogyan Steve néha, néha úgy rázta meg a fejét, mint aki valami rossz gondolatokat akar elkergetni. Nem mert volna fogadni rá, hogy mi rémíthette meg jobban Steve-et, az, hogy bepillantást engedett neki a Tél katonájának tetteibe, vagy hogy így kell látnia Őt.

Bucky nem hazudott, amikor bevallotta, hogy csakis azért nem szólt Steve-nek az álmokról, mert nem akart még több problémát okozni. És most pontosan az történt, amit szeretett volna elkerülni. Steve még jobban aggódott miatta, ráadásul eltéveszthetetlenül saját magát okolta a történtek miatt. Bucky már előre tudta, hogy ez lesz, ha úgy dönt, hogy kinyitja a száját. Persze, megtehették volna, hogy mind a ketten csendben szenvednek a saját lelkiismeret furdalásuktól, csakhogy Steve-nek más tervei voltak.

Már csak mindabból, ami az elmúlt héten történt, Bucky-nak nagyon úgy festett a helyzet, hogy Steve tettekkel akarja egyenlíteni a nem létező számlát Bucky felé. Például, Bucky tiltakozhatott úgy, ahogyan akart, de Steve másnap telefonált a Bosszúállók tornyába és megkérte Sam-et, és Clint-et, hogy egy darabig helyettesítsék. Helyettesíteni Amerika kapitányt…?! Mert, hogy Steve nem akarja egyedül hagyni Őt. És egyszerre két helyen még Ő sem tud ott lenni. És Bucky legnagyobb meglepetésére a többiek örömmel vállalták Steve helyettesítését. Sam és Tony zúgolódtak ugyan egy kicsit, de csupán megszokásból.

Valamint Steve három nappal az után a bizonyos éjszaka után úgy jött vissza a bevásárlásból, hogy két darab repülőjegyet lebegtetett látható izgatottsággal a tekintetében. Két repülőjegyet Arizonába azzal az ígérettel, hogy holnapután utaznak a Grand Canyon-hoz. Miután Bucky magához tért a hirtelen sokkból, az első dolga az volt, hogy elkezdte lebeszélni Steve-et az ötletről. Majdnem fél napjába telt, mire meggyőzte az utazás miatt boldog kapitányt, hogy annak ellenére, hogy nagyra értékelni az ötletét, most még nem szívesen utazna sehova, nem, hogy Arizonába. Egyelőre szeretné megszokni ezt a helyet, és ha majd ez sikerült, akkor jöhetnek új helyek és élmények is. Bár Steve kissé lelombozódott, kénytelen volt egyet érteni vele, és lemondani az utazást.

Szerencsére nem volt Steve összes ötlete ennyire drasztikus és hirtelen. Az például tényleg nagyon jól esett Bucky-nak, hogy Steve nem tágított mellőle, hogy néha főzött, vagy sütött neki valamit. Hogy együtt mászkáltak ide-oda a környéken, együtt vásároltak be, vagy mentek el kocogni a közeli parkba. Hogy alkalomadtán együtt néztek filmet, azzal a céllal, hogy behozzák a jéghegyi lemaradásukat kulturális szinten, vagy csak szimplán beszélgettek.

Bucky annak ellenére, hogy sejtette, hogy ezzel okozza a legnagyobb kényelmetlenséget Steve-nek, az alvás kérdésében nem volt mersze megjegyezni, hogy csinálhatnák máshogy is. Ugyanis azóta az éjjel óta kizárólag minden este úgy feküdtek le aludni, hogy Bucky a saját ágyában aludt, Steve pedig Bucky foteljében, miközben a lábát az ágyon polcolta fel, természetesen felkapcsolt villany mellett. Bucky látta néha reggelente, hogy szuper katona volt, vagy sem, Steve is igencsak elgémberedett attól, hogy már több mint egy hete arra kényszerült, hogy ülve aludjon. És Bucky még sem kelt fel egyik éjszaka sem, hogy finoman megérintve Steve vállát felébressze és visszatessékelje a saját ágyába. Nem merte, mert mióta Steve is jelen volt amíg aludt, az álmai közel sem voltak annyira durvák és erőszakosak. Továbbra is voltak rémálmai. Úgy festett a helyzet, hogy ezek a lidércnyomások soha sem fognak végleg megszűnni. De Steve jelenléte sokat javított azon, hogy valamennyire el tudja viselni őket. Már legalább meg tudta különböztetni a valóságot az álomtól, ha egy-egy alkalommal felriadt az éjszaka közepén. Jól tudta, hogy fél. Hogy attól fél, hogyha megint egyedül marad a szobájában és a fejében is, amikor a képzelt orosz ruletten kifog egy golyót, a helyzet ugyanolyan kilátástalan lesz, mint előtte volt, ha nem rosszabb. Így inkább nem szólt, és megmaradt önmagát átkozó gyávának. Legalább is Ő így gondolta.

Már csak ezért is, nem akarta, nem hagyhatta, hogy Steve tovább kínlódjon a saját alaptalan bűntudatától, így hagyta neki, hagy tegye azt, amit helyesnek lát. Így, habár Bucky továbbra is problémának érezte magát, néha nem is kicsit, de legalább nem okozott csalódást és fájdalmat Steve-nek azzal, hogy elhárítja a kapitány segítségét.

Bár, megeshet, hogy Bucky lassan majd a saját önzését is hozzáadhatja ahhoz a hosszú listához, hiszen azt vette észre, hogy elkezdett majdnem mindennél jobban ragaszkodni ezekhez a pillanatokhoz és mindenféle időtöltéshez, amely során Steve „segített" neki. Ha jól sejtette, ez volt az a bizonyos terápia, amit néha a kapitány megemlített. Sőt, az is csak alátámasztotta, hogy ez bizony terápia, amikor múltkor rajtakapta Steve-et, hogy valamiféle könyvet olvas a poszttraumás stressz szindrómáról. Furcsállta, de nem zavarta a tudta. Zavarnia kellett volna. Hiszen még anno Romániában eldöntötte, hogyha egyszer is véletlenül arra vetemedik, hogy segítséget kérjen a fejével kapcsolatban, akkor sem fogja senkinek soha többé megengedni, hogy belemásszon az agyába. Ezt a döntését eddig sziklaszilárdnak és megingathatatlannak hitte. Csakhogy, ha Steve csinálta mindezt, akkor valahogy azt már Bucky nem bánta. Ráadásul példának okáért ezt a kis rajzos beszélgetést is jobban élvezte, mint szabadott volna.

De tényleg Steve, oltári nagy baromságokat is leírok… - győzködte Bucky az alkotásban belemerült kapitányt pár perc csend után. – Már csak ezért sem szabad beleolvasnod.

Steve először csak halkan, elgondolkodva hümmögött, fel sem nézett a készülő rajzból.

Ha engem kérdezel szerintem semmit sem véletlenül írsz le – magyarázta miközben a sokféle különböző grafit közül kiválasztott egyet majd alaposan kihegyezte. – Úgy értem, hogy biztosan valami köze van ahhoz az emlékhez, ha már eszedbe jut közben. És éppen ezért nem lehet baromság, igen is fontos… - mondta felpillantva a tenger kékjét idéző szemeivel Bucky-ra.

Lehet, hogy nem egészen hülyeség, mármint a tartalmát tekintve… - csóválta meg a fejét Bucky. – De ahogyan leírom az valami katasztrófa. Pont ez a gond, hogy közben jut eszembe rengeteg apró kis töredék, és mivel nem akarok várni azzal, hogy leírjam, ezért oda nyomom be, ahova csak tudom. Ettől valahogy szétesik az egész… Pont olyan zavaros lesz, mint ahogyan a dolgok állnak a fejemben, úgyhogy, ha jobban belegondolok még illik is hozzám ez a stílus… - magyarázta Bucky szarkasztikusan, majd kortyolt egyet a teájából miközben Steve-et figyelte.

És ha csak később írnád le őket? – vetette fel az ötletet Steve egy gyors pillantást vetve Bucky arcára.

Nem jó, már próbáltam – vallotta be Bucky két kezébe fogva a bögréjét, ahogyan a maradék teát lögybölte benne. _Elbírt volna még egy kis cukrot…_ \- Ha későbbre halasztom, akkor a felére már nem emlékszem. Tényleg olyan mint, ahogy Te mondtad, az egyik hozza elő a másikat – egy pillanatra elhallgatott. - Asszem maradok a kaotikus jegyzetelésnél és az idióta lapszéli megjegyzéseimnél. Így lesz a legjobb.

Ez most…ez a legutolsó egy jó emlék volt? – kérdezte Steve és most a tekintete egy kissé többet időzött el Bucky alakján.

Igen, egyértelműen az volt – felelte Bucky és ismételten érezte, hogy mosolyra görbül a szája a felemlegetett emlékkép hatására. – Még annak ellenére is, hogy csúnyán elkalapáltak benne Téged… Egyébként meg, annak, aki beleolvas tudnia kéne, hogy mit írtam le… - fejezte be ércelődve.

Először is, nem olvastam végig. Csak az utolsó pár sort sikerült elkapnom. Ne nézz már így Bucky, becsszó! – Mentegetőzött a kapitány kezében egy radírt lóbálva. – Másodszor, ne csodálkozz, ha sok ehhez hasonló emléked lesz. Mondjuk úgy, hogy egy időben szokásommá vált a baj keresése.

Vettem észre, Rogers kapitány… - jegyezte meg Bucky még mindig cinikusan, jót derülve Steve óvatos szóválasztásán. – Már most dugig van két noteszem is olyan emlékekkel, amiben valaki, vagy valakik ellátják a bajod valami sikátorban. Én meg minden egyes esetben kihúztalak a csávából…

Igen, régi szép idők… - sóhajtott fel Steve színpadiasan. – Hogy hiányoznak azok a szűk kis sikátorok, főleg azok, amikben még kuka is volt…! – szórakozott tovább a kapitány.

Tényleg? – kérdezte egyszer csak Bucky, komoly arckifejezéssel nézve Steve-re. – Tényleg hiányoznak?

Nem, dehogy! – ellenkezett Steve nevetve, nyilvánvalóan viccnek értelmezve Bucky kérdését. Csupán Bucky-ra pillantva hagyta abba a csuklást. – Az, hogy elpüföljenek, nem hiányzik. De, ha a korról, a mi időnkről van szó, akkor az más. Az hiányzik. Néha nagyon. De, persze, rengeteg hasznos dolog van ebben a században, amik miatt egyszerűbb az élet, mint akkor volt. És félre ne érts, az is remek, hogy a szérum miatt nem kell állandóan betegeskedem. De valahogy _akkor_ minden sokkal egyszerűbb volt. _Akkor_ még tudtam, hogy hol a helyem, és Te is ott voltál… Ha visszamehetnék… Ha visszamehetnék és megmenthetnélek a Hydra-tól, ha megakadályozhatnám, hogy egyáltalán besorozzanak Téged, akkor habozás nélkül megtenném – fejezte be Steve kissé halkan, majdnem csak suttogva a szavakat miközben öntudatlanul a ceruzáját pörgette az ujjai között. Lehet, hogy észre sem vette, de már egy jó ideje nem rajzolt.

Steve… - kezdett bele Bucky pár perc némaság után nehezen találva a szavakat. Úgy érezte, hogy mondania kell valamit. Talán köszönetet. De, mivel ötlete sem volt, hogy hogyan öntse mondatokba a továbbra is képlékeny érzelmeit és gondolatait, így inkább nem mondott semmit.

Igen? – kérdezett vissza a kapitány.

Semmi… - rázta meg a fejét Bucky. Reménykedett benne, hogy Steve nem fogja tovább erőltetni a témát.

Mindegy is, ezen már nem tudunk változtatni – mormolta Steve kissé csüggedten, ahogyan visszatért a rajzához. – És más dolgok is kerülnek azokba a noteszekbe, a verekedéseimen kívül? – kérdezte inkább, megpróbálkozva elterelni a beszélgetés témáját egy másik irányba.

Van pár olyan oldalam is, amin nem azt taglalom, hogy hogyan vernek laposra, igen… - magyarázta Bucky. – De attól még ott is elég gyakran felbukkansz. Amit korábban mondtál…tényleg elégé össze voltunk nőve régen… - mondta, mire csak Steve mosolyogva bólintott egyet, nem nézett fel a munkájából. – És körülbelül eddig ebből állnak a jó emlékeim. A többi már nem ennyire kellemes… - hallgatott el, majd egy hajtásra kiitta a maradék teáját.

Ezt, hogy érted? – kérdezett vissza Steve ismételten felkapva a fejét ahogyan felfigyelt Bucky furcsa, karcosabb hangszínére.

Biztosan tudod, hogy van egy olyan naplóm, aminek lejött félig a fedele…annak az utolsó oldalain…nos, azok a lapok a katonáéi – vallotta be Bucky.

Ouh, akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy leírtad azt is…? – kérdezte Steve egy hangyányit meglepetten. Úgy festett, hogy nem számított erre Bucky-tól.

Bucky először csak némán bólintott, majd, amikor Steve már azt hittem, hogy nem fog semmit sem hozzáfűzni a dologhoz, mégiscsak megszólalt:

Miután…azután az éjszaka után, úgy éreztem, hogy le kell írnom… - magyarázta Bucky kissé bizonytalanul a saját hangjában. Annak ellenére is, hogy egy hét távolságban volt már az az éjjel, amikor is mindent elmondott Steve-nek, még mindig nehéznek érezte, ha beszélnie kellett róla. – Nem szóltam neked, mert csak valami kötelességnek tartottam, amit le akartam tudni. Két napig, bármikor, amikor csak leültem írni, folyamatosan azon dolgoztam. Mindent leírtam. Nem volt túl jó újra átélni, de közel sem volt olyan borzasztó, mint álmomban látni. Lehet, hogy hülyeségnek hangzik, de olyan, mintha kiírtam volna magamból az egészet. Most már olyan távoli, és idegen… De azt hiszem, ez így van jól – fejezte be ahogyan mélyen bólintott egyet.

Az a lényeg, hogy most már jobban érzed magad – mondta Steve egy bátorító és olyan mosollyal ajándékozva meg Bucky-t, ami a férfit, mióta csak újra elkezdte megismerni Steve-et, a nyári napsütésre emlékeztette. – Sokkal jobban.

Ühüm – hümmögött Bucky válaszképpen. Bár tényleg kezdte elviselhetőbbnek érezni a nappaljait, és túlélhetőbbnek az éjszakáit, nem akarta elszólni magát. Nem volt babonás, csak még korainak tartotta a bizakodást.

Bucky ültében felhúzta a lábait, hanyagul keresztbe fonta a karjait a térdein és az állát rájuk támasztotta. Egy darabig még magán érezte Steve tekintetét, majd pár perc után a kapitány is visszatért a készülő rajzához. Hosszú, zavartalan, nyugodt csend állt be kettejük között.

Bucky miután megbizonyosodott róla, hogy Steve-t kellőképpen leköti az alkotás, legalább annyira, hogy azt se vegye észre, ha másvalaki figyeli miközben rajzol, a kapitányon felejtette a tekintetét, miközben a ceruza apró, halk és ritmikus sercegését hallgatta.

Éppen csak egy hét telt el, de azóta már nem csak Steve kék szemei keltettek benne olyan érzést, mintha valahonnan nagyon mélyről lennének neki ismerősek. Már pontosan ez a helyzet állt fent a szőke haja színével kapcsolatban, az orra ívével, ami majdnem tökéletesen egyenes lett volna, ha valaki korábban be nem töri úgy, hogy miután már összeforrott is maradt benne egy kis törés, a hosszú, egyenes és túl világos szempilláival, az ajkai ívével, a keskeny, határozott vonalú arcával, a hosszú ujjaival és a tartásával, amiről még néha ma is, ha a kapitány megfeledkezett magáról, csak úgy ordított, hogy valaha csak egy alacsony, vékonyka brooklyn-i srác volt. Már legalább tíz perce bámulta teljesen zavartalanul Steve-et, amikor először ütött szöget a fejébe a gondolat, hogy talán kicsit túllőtt a célon. Hogy amit csinál már illetlenség, ráadásul egy férfinek nem illik bámulni a másikat. Korábban is csinálta már ezt, mióta beköltözött Steve-hez pedig kimondottan sűrűn, de eddig még nem vette észre. Legbelül elszégyellte magát, de a tekintetét akkor sem bírta elszakítani a szőke férfitól. _Vajon Steve észrevette már? Vajon valaha észrevette már…?_ További öt percig bámulta a kapitányt, figyelte a lassú, művészekhez illő mozdulatait, ahogyan rajzol, de semmi. Annak ellenére sem történt semmi, hogy Bucky látta, hogy amikor Steve egy másodperc töredékre felnéz a munkájából akkor is felé néz, de mintha nem is igazán látná Őt. Sehol egy furcsálló tekintet, vagy egy lesütött szempár… Steve tényleg nagyon bele tudott feledkezni az alkotásba.

Elgondolkodott volna, hogy mégis mi változhatott meg benne, hogy ha Steve is a közelben van nem tud másra nézni, csakis rá, de valami más elvonta a figyelmét. A kapitány kissé túl sokszor, gyanúsan sokszor nézett fel a rajzából Bucky-ra. De nem úgy, mint aki szemkontaktust akarna létesíteni vele, hanem úgy, mint aki megfigyeli a másik minden egyes porcikáját. Bucky fejében olyan gondolat fordult meg, aminek már csak az elképzelésétől is a hideg futott végig a hátán.

Steve, pontosan mit rajzolsz…? – kérdezte a legrosszabbtól tartva, felhívva magára Steve figyelmét a hosszú csönd után.

A kapitány azonban nem válaszolt azonnal, csak felnézett és ismételten elmosolyodott. Egyszerre volt igéző és szenvtelen. Erre Bucky csak még jobban elszégyellte magát, bár már Ő sem igazán tudta, hogy miért.

Az titok – felelte immár vigyorogva. – Majd a végén megtudod, ha kész lesz.

De ugye nem engem? – kérdezte Bucky, mire még egyszer kirázta a hideg, és csak nagy nehezen tudta elkerülni, hogy ne remegjen a hangja.

Hát nem kitalálta… - mormogta az orra alatt Steve, egy percig sem próbálva meg azt tettetni, hogy haragszik emiatt.

Ez…ez egy rossz ötlet, Steve… - kezdett volna bele az ellenkezésbe Bucky a pániktól zakatoló szívvel, de Steve még mielőtt a félelme túlzottan el tudott volna harapózni, közbevágott.

Buck, nyugi – mondta úgy, mint aki tényleg biztos a dolgában és ez valahogy kicsit képes volt lecsillapítani a Bucky-ban kavargó rossz érzéseket is. – Jó lesz, hidd el. Csak várd meg, amíg elkészül.

Tudomásul véve a kapitány szavait, bólintott egyet és hagyta, hogy Steve tovább dolgozzon. Már közel sem olyan fesztelenül, mint mielőtt megtudta volna, hogy Steve egy portrét rajzol róla, ült Bucky továbbra is a székén. Nem állította le Steve-et, annak ellenére sem, hogy érezte, hogy minden izma megfeszül, mintha bármelyik óvatlan pillanatban felpattanhatna a helyéről, és a rossz előérzete miatt valami kellemetlenül szorítja görcsbe a gyomrát.

Már megint ott tartott, hogy félt valamitől. Ebben az esetben konkrétan attól, hogy a róla készült önarcképről sem Bucky, vagy éppen James lesz majd felismerhető, hanem a Tél katonája. Ugyanúgy, mint a tükröknél. Sokat javult a helyzet, de ahhoz még mindig nem lett volna elég lelki ereje, hogy újra a katonával kelljen szemtől szemben állnia. Ráadásul önszántából. Csakis az tartotta vissza, hogy felálljon a székéből és elmenjen valahová messzire, hogy bízott Steve-ben. Ha Ő azt mondta, hogy minden rendben lesz, akkor marad, és türelmesen vár. Bízott Steve szavában, a tehetségében, és abban, hogy a férfi elsődlegesen nem a katonát hanem a barátját látja benne, sőt akarja láttatni benne.

Idegesen, megpróbálva felkészülni a legrosszabb esetre ült teljesen szótlanul Steve előtt, egészen addig, amíg a rajz el nem készült. Közben még azt is elfelejtett, hogy ez előbb még éppen haragudott magára, amiért olyan közönségesen bámulta Steve-et. Az idegesség minden más érzelmet kiszorított belőle jelenleg.

Bucky nem is igazán érezte, hogy múlik az idő, de Steve csupán egy fél óra múlva tette el a ceruzáit, söpörte le utoljára a rajzot, és adta át a kész művet Bucky-nak, egy ragyogó mosoly kíséretében. Bucky pedig kellemesen csalódott. Steve annak ellenére, amiket arról mondott, hogy már kijött a gyakorlatból, meg egyebek, elképesztően rajzolt. Nem csak, hogy borzasztóan életszerű lett a rajza, de Bucky a legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére nem a Tél katonáját látta benne viszont amikor ránézett. Lehet, hogy a lapon szereplő képmásának az arckifejezése tette, ugyanis Steve éppen úgy rajzolta le Őt, amikor is mosolygott. Féloldalasan, halványa, ahogyan mostanában szokott, de mosolygott. És ez valahogy a karakterét is megváltoztatta. Nem a katona volt, de nem is az a Bucky aki most a portréját tartotta a kezében. Inkább James volt. A borostást, karikás szemű, a hosszú haját kontyba fogó James. Az a férfi, akit Steve még a háború előtt ismert. De Bucky nem bánta. Egyszerűen örült annak a puszta ténynek, hogy képes így is kinézni. Hogy Steve leginkább, bármit is tett vagy mondott, még mindig ilyennek látja Őt. Valamilyen tekintetben, valahol mélyen ez zavarta is. Hogy Steve nem csak afelett képes szemet hunyni, hogy Bucky mit tette vele, de afölött is, hogy mit tett másokkal. Jó embernek akarja látni Őt, pedig Bucky tudta, hogy nagyon távol áll tőle. Nagyon, nagyon távol. Ellenben, ezzel az érzéssel most nem foglalkozott, nem akarta elrontani a kettejük örömét.

Tetszik? – kérdezte egyszer csak Steve Bucky arcát fürkészve.

Ja, nem rossz… - mormolta Bucky válaszként, ahogyan tovább vizsgálgatta a rajzot. – Bár elképzelésem sincs, hogy miért pazarlod olyasvalakire a tehetséged, mint én… Ezer meg ezer kellemesebb dolgot lefirkálhattál volna, mint engem… - ingatta meg rosszallóan a fejét Bucky, bár érezte, hogy nem tudja sokáig visszatartani a saját vigyorát.

Arra pazarlom a tehetségem, amire csak én szeretném – vágott vissza Steve akadékoskodva. – Ha nem tetszik add csak vissza, majd én elteszem.

Adjam vissza, miközben a megállapodás szerint nekem készült? – kérdezte Bucky szenvtelenül – Ez nem Önre vall, Rogers kapitány…

Steve meghallva Bucky szájából azt a nevet, amin Ő sohasem, ám a SHIELD-né mindenki más így szólította elnevette magát. Gyorsan arrébb pakolta a rajzkellékeit majd a mellkasa előtt keresztbe font karokkal megállt Bucky előtt.

Komolyan meg akarod tartani?

Ühüm – hümmögött ismételten Bucky miközben a pillantása még egyszer végig kísérte a portré összes hangsúlyosabb vonalát. – Szignóznád? – Kérdezte, mire Steve elvette tőle a lapot, és ráhajolva az asztalra odafirkantotta a nevét.

A teljes nevedet… - kérte Bucky, mire a kapitány a Steve mögé odabiggyesztette a Rogers-t is, majd odaadta a rajzot Bucky-nak, aki összehajtotta és becsúsztatta azt a naplójába.

Bucky úgy gondolta, hogy majd kicsit később keres az önarcképének valami jobb helyet, talán egy külön oldalt a naplójában. Bár, azzal, hogy már most odatette, hivatalosan is olyan emlékké vált, amit meg akart tartani. Emlékezni akart rá, még ha újra kitörlik is. Nem volt rá nagy esély, hogy ez megint megtörténjen, de így biztonságosabb volt. Emlékezni akart magára, hogy milyen volt, arra, hogy milyen lett. De legfőképpen Steve-et nem akarta elfelejteni. Azt az embert, aki még ekkor is bízott benne. Aki készített neki valamit. Éppen ezért is íratta oda Steve-el a teljes nevét. Biztonság esetére, ha elfelejtené…

Igaz, elég késő van már… - kezdte Steve ahogyan felegyenesedve a rajzcuccai pakolásából megkereste a tekintetével a faliórát. Lassan tíz óra is elmúlt. – De van kedves esetleg megnézni valami filmet a listáról? – kérdezte érdeklődve lesve Bucky válaszát a felvetett programra.

A lista, amit Steve emlegetett, eredetileg csak a kapitányé volt. Azon gyűjtötte azokat a filmeket és zenéket, amiket kihagyott azalatt az idő alatt, amíg a jégben volt. A legtöbb tétel természetesen a barátai miatt került fel. Ha Sam vagy Natasha ajánlott valamit azt feltétlenül felírta, de ugyanígy volt azzal is, ha a többiek cukkolták valamiféle kulturális utalással, amit Ő biztos, hogy nem érthetett. Abban az esetben is a filmcím vagy együttesnév, esetleg könyvcím menthetetlenül a listán végezte. És persze, miután Bucky beköltözött hozzá, mivel Ő, ha ez lehetséges, még kevesebbet tudott Steve-nél is a jelen század popkultúrájából, a listából közös lista lett. Ha volt egy kevés szabadidejük és olyan hangulatban voltak, akkor közösen kiválasztottak egy filmet, rögtönzött mozitermet csináltak a nappaliból és végig nézték a szerencsés választottat.

Persze, miért is ne… - felelte Bucky elsüllyesztve a naplóját a nadrágjának mély zsebében. – Úgy sem vagyok még álmos.

Remek! – lelkendezett Steve és máris megjelent az arcán az az izgatott mosoly, amit akkor szokott felölteni, ha belevághat valami újba. – Megyek, csinálok popcornt!

Öhm…Steve… - állította meg Bucky a kapitányt egy pillanatra. – Ha lehet, akkor én valami mást kérnek. Nem popcornt, hanem valami…édesebbet…

Buck, ez a sok cukor… - mondta Steve már majdnem hitelesen alakítva azt, hogy sopánkodik. _Hogy lehetett ez az ember, valamikor színész…?_ – Előbb az agyoncukrozott tea, most meg ez…Nem lesz ez így jó… - rázta meg a fejét Steve helytelenítően Bucky felé, az orra alatt vigyorogva, majd ennek ellenére is a következő pillanatban már eltűnt volna a konyhában, ha Bucky még egyszer utána nem szól.

Köszönöm, Steve… - mondta mélyen belenézve a kapitány tengerkék szemeibe. Most kivételesen nem volt ironikus és jól tudta, érezte abból, ahogyan Steve-nek egy pillanat alatt megváltozik a tekintete, hogy ezt az előtte álló férfi is tudja. – Tényleg köszönök…mindent.

Szívesen – felelte Steve egy bólintással és egy megértő mosollyal kísérve. A kapitánynak nem kellett többet mondania egy szónál, a tekintete beszélt helyette. Bucky tudta, hogy Steve mindent ért, csupán abból, ahogyan ránéz. Érti, hogy mi mindent akar megköszönni neki, annyi mindent, amit már csupán szavakkal nehéz kifejezni. Hogy mennyire, mérhetetlenül hálás neki. Azért, amit érte tesz minden egyes nap, azért, hogy ott van, amikor Bucky-nak a legjobban szüksége van egy másik emberi lény közelségére, azért, hogy egyáltalán létezik.

Bucky úgy érezte, hogyha egy másodperccel is tovább tartják Steve-el a szemkontaktust, akkor menthetetlenül mondania kell majd valamit, de szerencsére Steve előbb mozdult meg, besétálva a konyhába pattogatott kukoricát készíteni és valami édeset, émelyítően édeset keresni Bucky-nak.

Bucky-nak egyébként még a magányosan töltött két év alatt Romániában lett ennyire a mániája a cukor. Abban az időben is sokszor, előfordult, hogy a legváratlanabb helyen és időben, volt pánikrohama. Elég sokáig csak szenvedett a tüneteitől, a hirtelen felgyorsuló légzéstől, a rosszullétektől, a szédüléstől, és az összes érzékszervét elborító sötétségtől majd nagy nehezen rávette magát és először kicsit utána olvasott a dolognak. Mint megtudta, a leghatásosabb, hogy először csak enyhítse ezeket a rohamokat, esetleg később meg is szüntesse azokat, az, ha talál magának valami elfoglaltságot, ami leköti. Ami rutinszerűvé válik és eltereli a figyelmét. Bucky arról például meg volt győződve, hogy nem akar elkezdeni dohányozni, és az sem lenne a legjobb, ha még ennél is többet inna… Végül egy doboz, egyszerű krumplicukorka képében érkezett a megoldás. És azóta, bármikor, amikor csak úgy érzi, hogy túlságosan zaklatott és a küszöbön áll egy újabb roham, eszik vagy iszik valami édeset, ami annyira ragad a cukortól, hogy a legtöbb ember le sem tudná nyelni. Az elmúlt egy hétben szinte folyamatosan túlcukrozott teát ivott, és amikor csak tudott szerzett magának mellé valami édességet is. A kedvence a mentolos cukoroka volt, de tényleg majdnem mindent megevett, aminek a kristálycukor tartalma lassan már az egészségtelen határát súrolta.

Míg a kapitány a konyhában foglalatoskodott Bucky átrendezte a nappalit moziteremmé. Ami körülbelül annyiból állt, hogy a kanapét pontosan a tévé elé húzta, elrendezgette rajta a párnákat és lekapcsolta a szobában a lámpákat. A tévéhez, a különböző lejátszókhoz vagy távirányítókhoz nem mert hozzányúlni, tisztes távolságot tartott fent saját maga és a technika ördöge között, mert félt, hogy még a végén helyrehozhatatlanul elrontaná őket. Számára már az csodaszámba ment, hogy egyáltalán Steve tudta valamennyire kezelni őket. Nem hiába, két év előny mégis csak két év előny…Éppen kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a kanapé bal szélén, az _Ő helyén_ , amikor Steve kezében két tállal belépett a nappaliba.

Popcorn – emelintette meg az egyik tálat. – És pillecukor – emelte meg most a másik kezében lévő tálat. – Remélem megfelel.

Tökély, kösz – bólintott Bucky ahogyan a kezébe vette a pillecukros tálat majd egyelőre az ölébe tette. – És mit is nézünk?

Mit szólsz ahhoz a sci-fi-hez, amiért mindenki úgy odavan? Azt hiszem Csillagok háborúja a címe…De melyik résznek is? – vakargatta meg tanácstalanul a fejét Steve, ahogyan a műanyag tokos DVD-k között kutatott.

Több részes? – kérdezte Bucky ahogyan egyszerre vagy egy maréknyi pillecukrot tömött a szájába.

Ja, hat része van… - mormolta Steve miközben megpróbált egy beragadt DVD-t nem erőszakosan arrébb tessékelni a dobozban, aminek az lett a vége, hogy letörte a tok sarkát. – Bár, Tony meg a többiek a lelkemre kötötték, hogy a negyedik részt nézzük meg először. Aztán az ötödiket, majd a hatodikat, és csak utána kezdjük el az első résztől… - magyarázta, bár közben látszott az arcán, hogy Ő maga sem érti, hogy miért.

Mégis miért? – kérdezte Bucky miután sikerült lenyelni az összes pillecukrot ami eddig összeragasztotta a száját. – Ki kezd el valamit a negyedik résztől? – Bucky azt gyanította, hogy Steve valami nagyon nagy átverésnek lehetett az áldozata, amit a többiek űztek vele.

Őszintén Buck, halvány lila gőzöm sincs… - mondta Steve megajándékozva Bucky-t a lehető legértetlenebb pillantással, mire Bucky hasonlóan bámult vissza Steve-re. – De legalább a lemez megvan! – kiáltott fel a kapitány pár perc keresgélés után, majd egy percet sem habozva, nagy tanakodások, kisebb szünetek és nagy nehézségek árán de elindította a Star Wars negyedik részét, az Új reményt.

Végül mind a kettejük tetszését elnyerte a film. Különösen azt kedvelték benne, hogy mennyire érdekes és részletgazdag az a világ, amiben játszódik. És természetesen egy az egyben lenyűgözte őket a sok űrhajó, robot és fénykard mennyiség, ami fel volt vonultatva a filmben. Bucky a film végén nem is igazán tudott volna megnevezni egy valamit, amitől végképp leesett az álla. Bár rendkívül szoros volt a verseny az Ezeréves Sólyom és R2-D2 között.

Elég jó volt, nem? – lelkendezett Steve boldogan ahogyan a tévé képernyőjén, a film zárójeleneteként Luke és a többiek átvették Leila-tól a kitüntetésüket. – Jöhet a következő?

Bucky annak ellenére, hogy kezdte elég álmosnak érezni magát nem akarta elrontani Steve jókedvét, így rábólintott a következő részre. Épphogy megjelent a képernyőn a nagy és sárga Star Wars felírta, máris elkezdett ásítozni és laposakat pislogni. Csupán csak fél füllel figyelve a tévére kényelmesen elhelyezkedve a kanapén felhúzta a lábait, az ölébe vett egy párnát, a már úgy is üres pillecukros tál helyett, a fejét pedig Steve vállának döntötte. Nagyon szerette volna tovább nézni a filmet, de a párbeszédek kezdtek zavarosak lenni Bucky számára. Épphogy csak sejtette, hogy mi folyik azon a jeges bolygón, a film első tíz percében, mert néha-néha csak úgy maguktól lecsukódtak a szemei. Luke még alig érkezett meg a Dagobah rendszerbe, amikor Bucky, nem bírva tovább ébren maradni, végleg kidőlt.

 _Szép munka volt katona…Küldetés sikeresen teljesítve – hallotta valahonnan messziről, nagyon távolról a hozzá intézett, érzelemmentes szavakat._

 _A vakító, fehér fénytől szinte semmit sem látott. Homályosan is alig tudta kivenni, de mintha a plafon egy kis mocskos részletét látta volna. Meg akarta mozdítani a fejét, hogy a hang irányába fordítsa, de nem tudta. Egy másodperc múlva rájött, hogy azért, mert rögzítve van a feje valami keményhez. Az orrát és a torkát is kaparta a denaturált szesz durva szaga, de nem foglalkozott vele. Lépteket hallott valahonnan a közeléből. Egy pár súlyos bakancs lépteit. Érzékelte az embereket, nem egyet, többet maga körül, de egyiket sem láthatta._

 _Töröljék ki, aztán mehet vissza a kamrába! – rendelkezett ugyanaz a monoton, láthatatlan hang. A katona ezúttal sejtette, hogy nem neki szóltak ezek a szavak._

 _Csak tompán, de érezte, ahogyan mindkét kezét leszíjazzák. Hagyta, hagy csinálják. Tudta, hogyha elkezdene ellenkezni, annak csúnya következményei lennének. Mindenképpen még több fájdalommal járó következményei. Tudta mi következik. Sok mindent nem értett, de azt tudta, hogy a kitörlés mire vonatkozik. Hogy pokoli fejfájást, kínokat, majd pedig tompa tejfehér ködöt hordoz magával ez az egy szó. Érezte ahogyan az akarta ellenére is, de a testében felgyűlik a feszültség. Az izmai megfeszültek, a kezei ökölbe szorultak, az érzékei kiélesedtek. Még éppen volt ideje, hogy vegyen egy-két mély, kapkodó lélegzetet, ami a teljes tüdejét megtöltötte, mielőtt az első szikrázó fájdalomhullám elborította._

Az álmának egy mély és hosszú lélegzettel lett vége. Gyorsan kinyitotta a szemeit és mivel pár megszámlálhatatlan másodpercig nem tudta felidézni, hogy pontosan hol is fekszik ezért mozdulatlan és merev maradt. Először annak a másik emberi lénynek, a lélegzetének halk neszei jutottak el az agyáig, akinek félig a vállára dőlve aludt. _Steve…_ Jutott egy kissé megkönnyebbültebben a következtetésre, majd kifújta a tüdejében ragadt levegőt. Ahogyan először bizonytalanul, de képes volt beazonosítani a tévé által adott hangokat is, talán még mindig kicsit túl gyorsan, de felült a kanapén, ahol eddig aludt. Erre a hirtelen mozdulatra természetesen már Steve is felfigyelt.

Huh, Buck, lassabban… - mondta Steve még egyelőre túl éles hangon Bucky fáradt, még mindig az álma hatása alatt lévő agyának. A kapitány gyorsan megállította a filmet, majd teljes testével Bucky felé fordult. – Minden rendben van? Elég sápadt vagy… - mondta, majd a hangja gyanúsan lehalkult a mondat végére. – Istenem, megint rémálmod volt?! – kérdezte ijedten, szinte már olyan hangsúllyal, mintha nem is kérdezné, hanem kijelentené a dolgot. Az egyik kezét finoman Bucky vállára tette, míg tekintete a másik férfiét kereste.

Igen… - lehelte Bucky halkan, nem bízva a saját hangjában, majd várt még legalább fél percig, mielőtt újra megszólalt volna. – Ez…ez most más volt…Rövidebb… - próbálta meg felidézni darabos emlékeit az előbbi lidércnyomásról. – Nem láttam a célpontot…de… - nyelt egy nagyot, mielőtt folytatta volna. – A küldetés sikeres volt – idézte vissza a test nélküli hang mondatát. – Aztán pedig megint kitöröltek…

Te jó ég, Buck… Sajnálom… - kezdett bele Steve, bűntudattól nehéz hangon. – Meg sem moccantál…Nem is sejtettem, hogy éppen rémálmod van. Sajnálom – mondta a kapitány bizonytalanul ráharapva az alsó jakára. – Rosszul vagy? Ha nem érzed jól magad kikísérlek a mosdóba – ajánlotta fel Steve és bár Bucky nem mondott semmit máris talpon volt és a ledobált párnákat dobált el a fürdőszobába vezető útból.

Jól vagyok… - mormolta Bucky a jobb kezével megdörgölve fáradt szemeit. – Tényleg – tette hozzá, amikor elkapta Steve kétkedő pillantását, mire a kapitány meggyőzve visszaült mellé a kanapéra.

Nem érzem magam rosszul, csak kicsit _zavartan_ – magyarázta Bucky lassan tagolva a mondatot. – Valaki azt mondta, hogy a küldetés sikeres volt, majd pedig parancsot adott a törlésre… Leszíjaztak a székbe…Tudtam, hogy mi következik…Erre minden egyes alkalommal emlékeztem… De még éppen időben felébredtem. Még _az_ előtt – suttogta Bucky majd a kezeit hirtelen a halántékára szorította. Mintha csak a törlés emléke képes lett volna megidézni a kínokat, szörnyű fájdalom hasított a fejébe. – Uhhhh, a fejem. Baromira fáj… Nincs valami tablettád…? – kérdezte, de Steve meg sem várva a mondat végét, máris felpattant a kanapéról.

Hozom – mondta majd eltűnt a konyhában.

Bucky amikor egyedül maradt a szobában, felfigyelve arra, hogy milyen dermedten ül a kanapé szélén, ezért szinte egyenként lazítva el az izmait, visszahanyatlott a kanapéra a párnák közé. Hosszan, megpróbálva magát lenyugtatni kifújta a levegőt, bár a tenyereit továbbra is fejére szorította. Úgy érezte, mintha pulzálna a koponyája a fájdalomtól, és azzal fenyegetődzne minden egyes pillanatban, hogy a darabjaira esik szét. Steve pár másodperc múlva visszatért a nappaliba kezében egy fájdalomcsillapítóval és egy pohár vízzel.

Hogy vagy? – kérdezte Steve, pár perc elteltével az után, hogy Bucky bevette a fájdalomcsillapítót és jelenleg félig a kanapén feküdt, félig ült, lehunyt szemekkel, miközben Steve a kanapé szélénél, őrködve állt.

Jobban – felelte Bucky karcos hangon, épp csak egy pillanatra nyitva ki a szemeit és rebbentve a tekintetét Steve felé. – Kezd múlni a fejfájásom is.

Az jó – állapította meg Steve, majd egy sokkalta aggódóbb és gondterheltebb kifejezés jelent meg az arcán, ahogyan karba fonta a kezeit és továbbra is Bucky-t vizslatta. – És egyébként, hogy érzed magad?

Üresnek… - vallotta be Bucky fáradtan. Ehhez a válaszhoz már a szemeit sem nyitotta ki. – Túl fáradt vagyok ahhoz, hogy bármire is gondoljak. Van valami, a háttérben, ami zavar, de ilyen álmosan nem tudom elérni. Pláne nem megfogalmazni…

Akkor szerintem menjünk, feküdjünk le – határozott Steve a távirányítóval kikapcsolva a tévét.

Na és a film? – akadékoskodott Bucky.

Majd holnap befejezzük – erősködött Steve, ahogyan kinyújtotta Bucky felé az egyik kezét segítségül, jelezve, hogy jobb lesz, ha felkel a kanapéról és nem ott alszik. – Gyere, már úgy is elég késő van.

Bucky, miután Steve felrángatta a kanapéról, álmosan bebotorkált a szobájába. Az elmúlt egy hét kimondottan pozitív hatással volt arra, hogy már ne valamiféle börtönnek lássa a saját hálószobáját. Egy pár napja már egészen elviselhető érzésekkel viseltetett az alvás ötlete és a szobája meg az ágya iránt. Sőt, most nem is nagyon vágyott másra, csak hogy a feje alatt megint párna legyen és aludhasson még egy keveset. Amíg Bucky arrébb tessékelte Pandúrt a párnájáról, és a takaró alá bújt, Steve is lekapcsolgatta odakint az égve maradt villanyokat, majd csatlakozott Bucky-hoz a szobában.

Fázol? – kérdezte Steve amikor belépve a hálóban azt látta, hogy bár Bucky a vastag takaró alatt fekszik mégis megborzong.

Egy kicsit…de nem vészes – mormolta Bucky nagyot ásítva és felhúzva az álláig a takaróját. Még délelőtt kinyitotta az ablakot, hogy egy kicsit kiszellőzzön a helyiség, és nagyon úgy fest a helyzet, hogy nem csukta be időben, és most a szobája teljesen áthűlt. A levegőn nem érződött, de a takaró és a párnahuzat is olyan hideg volt, mintha a mélyhűtőből kerültek volna elő. Egyedül azon a macskányi helyen, ahol nemrég még Pandúr feküdt volt csak meleg a párna Bucky feje alatt.

Tessék, kapd fel ezt! - mondta Steve teljesen váratlanul, majd Bucky már csak azt vette észre, ahogyan a kapitány kék kapucnis felsője felé repül és végül a takaróján landol.

Kösz… - motyogta kissé meglepetten, ahogyan felült az ágyában, hogy felvegye a pulóvert.

Egy kapucnis, vastag és kényelmesen puha felső volt tengerkék színben. Pont olyanban, mint amilyen Steve szemeinek árnyalata is volt. Bucky kimondottan nagyra értékelte a huszonegyedik század ruhadarabjait. Főleg azokat, amik ennyire kényelmesek és praktikusak voltak. Bár, összehasonlítva azzal az egyenruhával, amibe a Hydra kényszerítette bele, bármi más mérföldekkel kényelmesebb viseletnek tűnt. Még emlékezett rá, hogy milyen is volt az a ruha… Feszes, fekete bőr, kiegészülve csatok és szíjjak ezreivel, térdig érő bakanccsal és egy olyan maszkkal, ami még a beszédben is megakadályozta. Megpakolva számtalan pisztollyal, puskával, gépfegyverrel, bombákkal és késekkel, hogy a lehető legváltozatosabb módon végezhesse ki a célpontját, és mindent felhasználhasson, amit a helyzet megkövetel. Alig tudott benne olyan mozdulatot tenni, amit nem számított ki előre pontosan. Meleg volt, szoros, és minden egyes másodpercben arra emlékeztette, hogy irányítás alatt áll. Hogy nem ura saját magának mert mások uralják. Az egyik szökési kísérlete után kapta, mint büntetés, hogy soha se felejthesse el, hogy Ő a Hydra tulajdona.

Már belebújtatta a karjait a pulcsi ujjaiba és éppen azon volt, hogy áthúzza a felső puha nyakát a fején, amikor elkövetett egy végzetes hibát. Mégpedig azt, hogy Steve irányába nézett. Merthogy Steve a pulóvere alatt nem viselt semmit. Semmiféle trikót, vagy pólót. Bucky először csak nem tudta nem észre venni a kapitány meztelen felsőtestét. Majd pedig egyszerűen már nem tudta elszakítani róla a tekintetét. Nem arról volt szó, hogy még nem látott ennyire kidolgozott felsőtestet. Közel sem arról, hiszen a hosszú katonai kiképzés jócskán rajta hagyta a nyomát Bucky-n is. De valahogy így látni Steve-et teljesen más volt. Egyáltalán nem volt hibátlan, sem tökéletes, de valahogy a látvány mégis képes volt kiszárítani Bucky torkát és kisöpörni minden egyéb gondolatot a fejéből. Széles vállak, hosszú, inas alkarok, eltéveszthetetlen, jellegzetesen kidomborodó kulcscsontok, feszülő bicepsz és kockás hasizmok… Csoda, ha Bucky úgy érezte magát, mintha kótyagos lenne?

Termesztésen a jó öreg Steve ebből semmit sem vett észre, teljesen nyugodtan, mint aki észre sem veszi, hogy félmeztelenül van, a legkevésbé sem zavartatva magát, húzta közelebb az ágyhoz azt a fotelt, amiben aludni szokott. Miközben lehajolt, hogy megigazítsa a fotelt, a hátizmai megfeszültek, a csigolyái szép, pontos sora élesebb árnyékokat kapott, és a vállai, ó, a vállai tökéletesen kirajzolódtak a hangulatos olvasólámpa fényében. Ez már Bucky sokat próbált idegeinek is több volt a soknál. Akaratlanul, teljesen megfeledkezve önmagáról hangosan nyelt egyet. Amit, szerencsétlenségére Steve is meghallott.

Biztos, hogy minden rendben, haver? – kérdezte a kapitány egy furcsa, félig aggódó, félig viccelődő kifejezéssel az arcán, felvillantva a híres féloldalas mosolyát. Pár percig szótlanul vizslatta a barátja arcát, miközben Bucky-nak kényszerítenie kellett magát arra, hogy ne Steve széles mellkasával szemezzen, hanem a kapitány szemébe nézzen. Valamiért Bucky biztosra vette, hogy annak ellenére, hogy semmi oka nem volt rá, csak úgy lángol az arca. – Olyan, nem is tudom, furcsa arcot vágsz… Szólj, ha mégis rosszul vagy – toldotta meg még Steve felelősségteljes pillantással nézve Bucky-ra.

Semmi bajom… - felelte Bucky talán a kelleténél jobban hadarva. – Kösz a pulcsit…jó éjt, Steve! – kívánt jó éjszakát a kapitánynak, majd gyorsan magára kapkodta a pulóvert és úgy zuhant vissza az ágyába, mint valami zsák.

Neked is jó éjt! – mondta Steve és annak ellenére, hogy Bucky fektében is a hátát mutatta Steve-nek, kihallotta a hangjából azt az érdekes, leplezni kívánt bizonytalan fennhangot.

Bucky tágra nyitott szemekkel feküdt az ágyában, majdnem a fejére húzva a saját takaróját, miközben majd megőrülve a várakozástól hallgatta, ahogyan Steve elhelyezkedik a karosszékében, a lábát felteszi az ágyra, magára húzza a takaróját, és végül egy halk kattanással lekapcsolja a lámpát.

 _Nem ment el, hogy hozzon magának egy másik felsőt…!_ Üvöltötte valamiért mindenáron ezt az egy mondatot Bucky agya, mire az említett belefúrta a fejét a párnájába, hogy elhallgattassa. Pár perccel ez előtt még majdnem, hogy állva is képes lett volna elaludni, most pedig az alvás volt az utolsó dolog, amire gondolni tudott. Egyszerűen nem tudta csukva tartani a szemeit, és tudta, nem feltételezte, tudta, hogy az arca még mindig vörös és ég.

 _Mi a fene?!_ _Mi a jó édes franc volt ez az előbb?!_ Mégis mióta képes egy férfi, egy másik férfi látványa ennyire kibillenteni Őt? Most azért borult ki mert nem számított erre az egészre, és egyszerűen váratlanul érte a látvány, vagy mert… Vagy mert tetszett neki…? Zavarba jött volna…? Hát, igen… Te jó ég…! De hát Ő nem ilyen! Arra emlékezne, ha ilyen lenne! Vagy nem…?! Előfordulhat, hogy beteg? Hogy _olyan_ betegsége van? _Jézusom…!_ Erre a gondolatra majdnem hangosan is felkiáltott, de az utolsó pillanatban mégis csak képes volt uralkodni magán. Vagy lehet, hogy csak azért reagált így, mert Steve-ről volt szó? Igen, biztosan… _Várjunk csak, de hát az még rosszabb…! Te jó ég, Steve!_ Szerette Steve-et, de nem abban az értelemben. Hát persze, hogy szerette, hiszen Ő volt az egyetlen, aki mindig mellette állt, aki megmentette, segítette, otthont adott neki…Akivel együtt nőtt fel, és még a háború szörnyűségei között is a bajtársa volt. Sohasem gondolt _úgy_ Steve-re! _Vagy mégis…?!_ Előfordulhat, hogy már régen is ilyen gondolatai voltak, csak nem emlékszik rá?

 _Nem, nem, nem, nem, nem, nem, nem…_ Ismételgette magában megnyugtatásképpen, ahogyan még mélyebbre temette a fejét a párnájában. Az elképzelhetetlen… Biztosan csak félreértette a dolgot. Hiszen most látta mióta ismeri, mióta újra ismeri Steve-et, másodjára a kapitányt félmeztelenül. Az első alkalommal felismerte a heget a hasán, mire egy villanás a padlóra küldte. Az egyetlen logikus magyarázat, az, hogy most is egy újabb villanásra készült. Az agya száz százalékon pörgött, ismételten egy emléktöredékre számítva, de mivel nem látta meg Steve sebhelyét, ezért a flashback is elmaradt. Helyette pedig az elméje, mindenféle furcsa dolgot láttatott vele. Izgatott lett, de félreértelmezte az izgatottságának tárgyát.

 _Igen, biztosan ez történt…Vagy valami hasonló szarság, amit Ő nem, de mindenféle agy kurkász tökéletesen és érthetően meg tudna magyarázni…_ Ezekkel a gondolatokkal próbálta meg lenyugtatni a háborgó lelkét és az egyébként össze-vissza cikázó gondolatait. Újra elhelyezkedett kényelmesen az ágyában, megpróbált lelazulni, és észrevétlenül elaludni. Már nem volt annyira zavarban, mint nemrég, de mint kiderült, sokkal nehezebb lehiggadni, ha történetesen Steve pulóverébe burkolózva fekszik. Aminek ráadásul egyértelműen olyan illata volt, mint a szőke férfinak. Tiszta illata a szappan miatt és olvadt vaj aromája a popcorn-nak köszönhetően.

Bukcy először, mióta együtt lakott itt Steve-el, forgolódott jó darabig álmatlanul az ágyában zaklatottan, ezúttal egy teljesen másféle okból kifolyólag.

Egy apró csengő csilingelt, amit kissé később miniatűr karmok koccanása követett a parkettázott padló felületén. Bucky próbálta kizárni a folyamatosan erősödő, beazonosíthatatlan hangot, ahogyan tovább feküdt csukott szemekkel az ágyában, békésen szuszogva. De a csengő egyre hangosabb és idegesítőbb lett, sőt a puha ugrások hangját most már apró morgások is követték. Bucky, mivel elege lett a bosszantó hangból, résnyire kinyitotta az egyik szemét, hogy a takaró felett elnézve azt lássa, ahogyan Pandúr az ágya mellett egy kis csengővel macskafocizik.

Sicc innen…! – sziszegte álmos, rekedtes hangján, ahogyan lagymatagon a macska felé hajított egy párnát.

Pandúr láthatóan megsértődött az ellen irányuló támadás miatt, annak ellenére is, hogy a párna közel sem találta el. Felsőbbségesen felcsapta a farkát és kicammogott a szobából. Bucky szinte érezni vélte, ahogyan húzza vissza az ágya puhasága és a takarók melegsége. Most hirtelen minden olyan kényelmes volt azon a pár négyzetméteren, és egyébként sem kellett sehová sem sietnie, ráért még szundítani egyet… Le se kellett csuknia újra a szemeit, azok úgy is leragadtak maguktól… Már éppen újra elaludt volna, magához szorítva az egyik testmelegtől fűtött párnáját, amikor rájött, hogy valami nincs rendben. Pontosabban akkor nem volt rendben, amikor kinyitotta a szemét.

Még számára is hihetetlen volt a gondolat is, de az előbb Ő felkelt és nem felriadt. Igaz, Pandúr jóvoltából…De akkor sem egy rémálomtól halálra rémülve kellett kiverekednie magát az alvás sötét maszlagából. Nem is volt rémálom… Az egész éjszakát képes volt úgy végig aludni, hogy egyszer sem volt rémálma.

A mellkasában a dübörgésből tudta, hogy már csak a gondolat hatására is a szíve gyorsított az ütemen. _Ez túl szép, ahhoz, hogy igaz legyen… Zavartalanul tölteni egy egész éjjelt…_ Ilyesmi mostanában eszébe sem jutott. Úgy gondolta, hogy a legjobb amire számíthat, a legjobb, amit érdemel, ha nem kell majd a lidércnyomás után egyből a mosdó felé vennie az első útját, hogy rövid úton viszont lássa a gyomortartalmát… _Nem, ez is biztos, hogy csak egy újabb álom…_ Valami csapda, amit groteszk és ironikus módon a saját elméje kreált ellene.

Észre sem vette, hogy mikor reagált így mind erre a teste, de a szemei össze voltak szorítva, a lélegzetét visszatartotta és csak még jobban, vasmarokkal szorította magához azt a szerencsétlen párnát. Úgy döntött, nincs mit vesztenie, nincs, amiért most húzhatná az időt.

Kinyitva a szemeit és kipislogva a takarója mögül napfényt látott. A szobája ablakán, az elhúzott függöny résein beszűrődő aranysárga napfényt. A hajnal fényei törékenyen vontak mindent derengésbe, amit megérintettek és körül folytak. Bearanyozta a padló egy sávját, átszűrődött egy összegyűrt kupacban hagyott póló anyagán keresztül és kellemesen felmelegítette egy helyen a takarót. Abban a kis szeletben, ahol a nap fénye keresztülvágott a szoba levegőjén, még az apró, táncot lejtő porszemcsék is látszódtak. _Ráadásul egészen reggeli aludt…_

Ez a fényes ragyogás, ami körbe vonta a szobáját, és a napsütés illatával töltötte meg a teret, egy új nap ígéretével olyan szöges ellentétben állt azzal a homállyal, nyirkosággal és csontig hatoló hideggel, ahonnan jött, hogy Bucky azt hitte, hogy mind kettő nem lehet igazi. Az egyiknek álomnak kell lennie, egy ember nem élhet meg két ennyire eltérő tapasztalatot… Nem tépelődött, most az egyszer nem. Lustán, pihengetve szemlélte a fényben fürdő szobát, ami előcsalogatott egy újabb emléket az agya valamelyik rejtett zugából.

 _Volt olyan idő, amikor egy lakásban laktak, mint most is. A vékonydongájú, mindig beteg Steve és a cinikus, egyre fáradtabb Bucky. Miután Steve szülei meghaltak, akkor költöztek egy brooklyn-i kis lakásba, valami elképzelhetetlenül mocskos és zajos sarkában a városnak. Együtt laktak, de még így is alig találkoztak. A válság miatt állandóan dolgozniuk kellett, ha enni is akartak valamit. Steve nappal dolgozott, általában különböző üzletekben, mint kisegítő, Bucky pedig éjjelente a dokkokban. Volt egy hajnal, amikor éppen a lakás ajtajában futottak össze. Steve éppen indulni készült. Csak nemrég gyógyult fel egy újabb betegségéből, látszott rajta, az egész alakján, de legfőképpen a láztól beesett arcán, de máris munkába állt. Bucky pedig éppen akkor keveredett haza izzadtságtól és halszagtól bűzölögve, kifacsarva a fizikai munkától, kabátzsebében egy baljóslatú levéllel._

 _Bucky-ban még volt annyi erő, hogy állva tudjon maradni, Steve-nek pedig még volt egy kis ideje nyitásig. Úgyhogy szereztek valahonnan két csészényi kávét és mióta együtt laktak először leültek reggelizni a konyhájukban álló, keskeny és rozoga konyhaasztalhoz. Bucky-nak elképzelése sem volt, hogy honnan volt pénzük a kávéra, sem arról, hogy hol főzték meg, de legalább ihattak valami meleget. Nem igazán emlékezett már az ízére, de le merte fogadni, hogy szörnyű volt._

 _Semmiségekről beszélgettek. Leginkább a munkájukról, arról, hogy kezdeniük kellene valamit a működésképtelen tűzhellyel, és a bojlerrel is, már, ha szeretnének még valaha meleg vízben fürdeni. Viccelődtek is egy keveset, miközben a kávét iszogatták és nézték, ahogyan a felkelő nap fénye lassan teljesen bevilágítja a konyhát. Ugyanolyan volt a nap fénye, az íze, az a illat, amit magával hozott, az a ragyogás, amivel az a kevéske tányérjuk és csészéjük csillogott abban a pillanatban. Steve fehér ingje szinte világított, és sem az Ő, sem Bucky arca nem nézett ki akkor annyira nyúzottnak, mint amilyennek érezték magukat. Talán még Bucky is egy kicsit kevésbé volt piszkos. Szinte hihetetlen volt, hogy az a nap, ami több mint hetven évvel ezelőtt sütött le rájuk, kettejükre, még most is világít és próbálja felmelegíteni Bucky-t a jelenben. Egyes dolgok megmaradnak, míg mások…_

 _Bucky, amikor elért a csészéje alján heverő zacchoz tudta, hogy nem húzhatja tovább a dolgot. Ha megpróbálná eltitkolni, egy idő után úgy is kiderülne. Ha máskor nem, akkor a behívásról szóló levéllel együtt. Akkor Steve-et elég felkészületlenül érné a dolog, és ez volt, az, amit Bucky el akart kerülni. Ha Ő bevonul, Steve-nek muszáj lesz valahogy egyedül boldogulnia, amiben Bucky nem kételkedett, hogy menni fog a barátjának. De akkor is rá kellett készülni az ilyesmire, el kellett rendeznie még sok-sok dolgot._

 _Miután Steve is végzett a kávéval, elvette tőle a csészét és előzékenyen, gyorsan elmosogatta őket. Még babrált egy kicsit a rojtosodó konyharuhával, majd ott, ahol volt, a csap mellett állva mondta el Steve-nek, hogy besorozták. Most még nem kell mennie, de ha megjön a behívó levél, akkor Steve egyedül fog maradni._

 _Steve sokkal nyugodtabban reagált a hírre, mint ahogyan azt várta. Mosolygott rá, kicsit megigazgatta a nadrágjának a kantárját, mint mindig, ha izgatott, vagy ideges volt, majd annyit mondott, hogy már számított rá. Sőt, hozzátette, hogy Bucky-t ismerve azt hitte, hogy már hetekkel ezelőtt jelentkezett katonának. Azt mondta, hogy büszke rá. És, hogy vele olyan katonát kapnak, aki majd megnyeri nekik a háborút._

 _Valamiért ez a hozzáállás bosszantotta Bucky-t. Mintha Steve nem egészen fogta volna fel, hogy egy háborúba megy. Ott lesz pár kilométerre a Fritzektől. Az ellenségtől. Harcolnia kell. És ez most nem olyan lesz, mint egy verekedés a sikátorban. Ölnie kell, ha túl akarja élni. És Őt is bármelyik pillanatban megölhetik. Lehet, hogy Steve örökre egyedül marad, mert soha sem fog visszatérni._

 _Tudom, Buck – mondta minderre Steve rezzenéstelen tekintettel, a félelem legkisebb jele nélkül a tekintetében. – De Te sem leszel egyedül, és én sem. Lehet, hogy el fog tartani egy darabig, de utánad fogok menni. Csak várj meg, rendben?_

Bucky fáradtan bújt közelebb a még mindig meleg, már-már forró párnájához, amit átkarolt, miközben hosszat sóhajtott. Tudta, hogy ennek az emléknek fel kellett volna zaklatnia, de különös módon mégsem tette. Szimplán jó volt csak emlékezni, ha csak egy kis részletére is, arra, hogy miként éltek Steve-el együtt még a háború előtt. Bucky tudta, hogy nem ez volt az első alkalom, hogy Steve-nek megfordult a fejében, hogy Ő is jelentkezik katonának, de akkor mondta el neki először, hogy mire készül. Bucky egy darabig nem ellenezte, de ahogyan egyre több és több helyről kapott visszautasítást az egészségügyi állapotára hivatkozva, úgy lett Ő is egyre gondterheltebb. A csontjaiban érezte, hogy Steve nem fogja feladni. Ilyen könnyen nem. Mert makacs, mint egy öszvér… És, tekintve a végeredményt, igaza lett…

Mindenképp le akarta írni ezt az emléket. Olyan jó érzéssel töltötte el, már csak, ha a napfényre gondolt, hogy úgy érezte, ezt muszáj mindenképpen megőriznie. Le is fogja írni, de nem most. Most még szeretne aludni egy kicsit. Legalább is kipróbálni, hogy tud-e még aludni. Steve biztosan meg fogja érteni, hogy miről van szó, és nem ébreszti fel, ha Ő is felkel.

Bucky-nak épphogy csak átfutott a fején ez az utolsó gondolat, amikor a párnája, amit eddig átölelt, mindenféle előjel nélkül motyogott valamit álmában. Bár az, hogy átölelte azt a párnát, eléggé enyhe kifejezés, ugyanis, a kriogén állapotban töltött hosszú, több évtizednyi álom után, bárhol is aludt Bucky, kereste a meleget. Annyira elkeseredetten vágyta a meleget, hogy képes volt teljesen ráfeküdni, egyes esetekben rátekerni kezét lábát bármire is, ami hőt tudott biztosítani neki. Nem először volt alkalma, hogy tetten érje ezt a furcsa, berögződött szokását. Most is, a párnáját, legalább is ezt, amit eddig annak nézett, szorosan körül fonta a karjaival és a lábaival is, ráadásul úgy, hogy teljesen magához szorította azt, mintha az élete múlna rajta. Csakhogy, rövid úton kiderült, a párnája nem volt más, mint Steve. Steve, a maga félmeztelen testével és olyan testmeleggel, ami egy normális embernél már a láz határát súrolná.

Bucky anélkül mozdult, hogy gondolkodott volna. Ösztönből, a pániktól hajtva lökte el magát úgy Steve mellől teljes erejével, hogy Ő leesett az ágyról, és nagy valószínűséggel közben eltörte Steve valamiét is. Pontosabban, az ágyról leszűrődő hangokból leginkább erre tudott következtetni. Pár másodperc halk és félig lenyelt szentségelés és fájdalmas nyögések után Steve feje jelent meg az ágy szélénél, ahogyan Bucky-t kereste a tekintetével. Bucky nem tévedett, tényleg hallotta, az eltörő csontok apró recsegését, amikor ellökte magát a kapitánytól, mivel Steve orrából csak úgy dőlt a vér, vörösre festve az ajkát és az állát is.

Buck, mi történt?! – kérdezte Steve riadtan, mindkét kezével megkapaszkodva az ágy szélében. Egyáltalán nem nézett ki mérgesnek, amiért nemrég a legjobb barátja betörte az orrát. Inkább máris aggódó pillantásokkal kereste Bucky tekintetét. És Bucky természetesen, ott a földön ülve, sajgó háttal az esésétől, máris utálta magát emiatt. Nem elég, hogy betörte Steve orrát, de a kapitány ahelyett, hogy magával foglalkozna, most is azt lesi, hogy mi történhetett Bucky-val, ami miatt ennyire megrémült.

Betörtem az orrod… - csúszott ki Bucky száján.

Vettem észre – mondta csupán ezt Steve, teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva, hogy a vére már elkezdett lecsöpögni az álláról is. – De veled mi történt? Egy újabb emlék…? – kérdezte ahogyan kikelt az ágyból és letérdelt a földön ülő Bucky elé. Mire Bucky óvatosságból, nem magát, hanem inkább a kapitányt féltve hátrált pár inchet. Nem akarta még egyszer bántani Steve-et. Soha sem akarta…

Természetesen, bármennyire is volt kicsi a mozdulat, Steve figyelmét nem kerülhette el. Amikor újra felnézett Bucky-ra, még mindig nem volt harag vagy megbántottság a tekintetében, csupán bánat.

Vagy inkább az volt a baj, hogy én is ott aludtam? – kérdezte letörten, majd még mielőtt Bucky bármit is válaszolhatott volna, Steve tovább fűzte a szavakat, szinte már bocsánatért esedező hangsúllyal. – Én nem akartalak felzaklatni ezzel Téged… Csak, nagyon kényelmetlen volt már a fotel… És azt gondoltam, hogy csak nem lehet belőle baj… - itt megállt egy pillanatra, lehajtotta a fejét, mérgében összehúzta a szemöldökeit, és tehetetlenségében az egyik kezével a hajába túrt. És még mindig nem figyelt fel arra, hogy az orrából csepegő vér lassan eláztatja a padlót is. – Akkora egy hülye vagyok…! Miért nem tudok előre gondolkodni?! Meg tudsz nekem bocsátani, Bucky? Tudnom kellett volna, hogy ez mennyire kényelmetlen lehet neked… Nem vagy hozzászokva mások közelségéhez…Főleg nem valaki máshoz a saját ágyadban… Egy barom vagyok… Sajnálom, Buck, én… - folytatta volna tovább Steve felváltva az önostorozást és a bocsánatkéréseket, ha Bucky közbe nem szól.

Steve, még mindig vérzik az orrod… - jegyezte meg, majdnem kerekre tágult szemekkel figyelve a vércseppeket. Még mindig le volt taglózva az eseményektől. Attól, hogy Steve mellett, vagy inkább teljesen belekapaszkodva a másik férfiba aludt, úgy, hogy még csak nem is tudott róla. Attól, hogy teljesen bepániktól, és eltörte Steve orrát. Attól, hogy Steve nem Őt hibáztatja, és hogy a kapitány még mindig nem húzott pólót… Ennyi mindennel a fejében, nem is igazán fogta fel Steve bűntudatos kifakadását.

Semmiség… - mormolta Steve megpróbálva a kezével eltűntetni a vörösséget az arcáról, de nem igazán ment neki.

Inkább ezzel – mondta Bucky ahogyan előkotort a nadrágja zsebéből egy zsebkendőt és Steve felé nyújtotta. Látva a vérzés erősségét, már biztos volt benne, hogy a fémkezével törte el a kapitány orrcsontjait.

Köszi…

Már majdnem öt perce teljes csendben ültek, Steve az orra vérét itatgatta fel, Bucky pedig akármennyire is nem akarta, továbbra is a kapitány alakját bűvölte. Úgy érezte, hogy talán mondania kellene valamit, valamit, amivel megtöri Steve bűntudatát és az Ő zavarát is.

Bocs, hogy betörtem az orrod… - kezdett bele Bucky, de Steve már az elején félbeszakította.

Ugyan már, én vagyok az, aki bocsánatkéréssel tartozik… - mentegetőzött volna tovább, de Bucky egy komolyabb pillantással elhallgattatta.

Szóval, tényleg sajnálom, de…nagyon meglepődtem, hogy ott fekszel mellettem – Bucky jobbnak látta kikerülni azt a részt, ahol azt taglalja, hogy hogyan próbált meg álmában a lehető legtöbb ponton Steve-hez bújni, tekintve, hogy a kapitány nagyon úgy nézett ki, hogy semmit nem vett észre belőle. – Öhm…még mielőtt félreértenéd, nem volt kellemetlen, vagy hümm, zavaró, csak… - _Igen, abból a szempontból, amit Steve gondol nem volt zavaró, de egy másikból igen is zavarba ejtő volt!_ – Nem számítottam arra, hogy ott vagy… - motyogta Bucky egyre bizonytalanabbul, miközben érezte, hogy forróság önti el az arcát.

Bucky, ígérem, nem fog többet előfordulni – felelte Steve egy komolynak szánt pillantással, amit teljesen romba döntött az a tény, hogy még mindig, egészen az álláig véres volt az arca.

Oké… - dörmögte Bucky, remélve, hogy ezzel lezárta a témát. Az egyik fele örült Steve ígéretének, mert remélte, hogy ezzel elkerülheti a további kínos szituációkat. Viszont a másik fele, valahol mélyen mintha csalódott lett volna. _Akkor többé nem ölelheti át Steve derekát, miközben azok a széles vállak védelmezően körül ölelik viszonzásul Őt?_ Bucky megrökönyödve pislogott párat. _Várjunk csak…_

Bocsánatkérésként elfogadható, ha ma palacsintát sütök reggelire? – kérdezte Steve felpattanva az ágy mellől, egy vakítóan fényes, Steve-féle elbűvölő mosollyal megtoldva a felvetését.

Ja, az jó lenne… - felelte kábán, de ennyi erővel azt is mondhatta volna, hogy ma reggel tegyenek lekvárt a kávéjukba cukor helyett, annyira nem figyelt oda arra, hogy mit mond.

A szíve, Steve mosolya láttán, kihagyott egy ütemet. _Mégis mi folyik itt?!_ A tegnap esti érvelése egy pillantás alatt darabjaira hullott, a logikája csúfos vereséget szenvedett. És, ami a legrosszabb, egy egészen kínos kérdés kezdett el körvonalazódni a fejében: Miért lett a szemében Steve hirtelen ennyire… _vonzó_? Nagyot nyelve tudatosult benne, hogy igazán hosszú és fárasztó napnak néz elébe.


End file.
